I won the fight but i lost the war
by TricksterGabe
Summary: Au by 5x10 Status Asthmaticus: He looked up at him from where he laid on the bed, a broken whisper sounded from him "I failed them Derek. I'm no Alpha, i can' lead them like this." A hand on his shoulder made him tense "Yes you can."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
This idea is one I've had for a while. Another AU from episode 5x10 Status Asthmaticus. What if it had been Derek and Braeden that had found Scott and not Melissa? There will probably be a couple chapter, I'm not sure yet.  
Deaton will be in the story. I can't remember when he was taken because I haven't seen the first half of season five, (already hated Theo from reading fanfictions where he was a bitch). So in this story Deaton isn't kidnapped.**

Chapter one.  
Open your eyes darling.

 _Colour of my eyes.  
Red is for power, the highest ranking.  
Blue is for the beta, corruption, someone with innocent blood on their hands.  
Golden is for the beta, the turned and bitten with no blood on their hands. _

They were driving back to Beacon Hills when Derek fell over in the car, clutching his stomach, face scrunched up like he was in pain.

Braeden immediately drove the car into the road side and took hold of Derek's shoulders as the man gasped for air. "Derek? What's wrong?" she shook him gently, trying to make him look her in the eye.

She wishes she hadn't. His eyes showed raw pain and grief and he clutched her jacket tightly as he said with a serious voice, laced with grief, "Drive fast to the school now!" More he didn't say.

"Derek, tell me what's wrong."

His expression hadn't changed, as he looked back up at her "It's Scott."

More she didn't need. Jerking the car back into drive and continued at a pace that would make most police car a run for their money. While driving she looked to her side to see that Derek was still bent over in his seat, clutching his chest and whimpering. What hit her then was that something very bad had happened, because Derek didn't whimper if it wasn't serious. Cursing loudly she pressed the gas pedal even lower and went through all the things that could have happened for Derek to need to go to the school's library in such a hurry. And it wasn't nice things.

He knew he looked collected on the outside, but on the inside Derek was a mess. The pain had hit him like a hammer and it had felt like someone had torn his heart out of his chest. He knew what it was, he knew who it was, and he prayed with everything he had, that he wasn't too late, that he could be brought back.

He had told Braeden where to drive, thankfully she hadn't hesitated much, not demanded any answers that he wasn't ready to give quite yet.

He was gone. Scott's heart had stopped, he was dead, gone. A sudden anger tore through him and he barely held back the snarl that wanted to be released. He was going to kill whoever dared to kill his Alpha, and he was going to do it bloody and painfully.

A voice penetrated his haze of anger. A hand touched his and a concerned voice "Derek. Please calm down, you need to breathe." He took a deep breath, trying to calm the wolf within him.

Looking out of the car window he saw the front of Beacon Hills High School. Looking briefly at Braeden he opened the car door and in a flash he was out of the car and was running towards the library.

Pushing the doors to the library open, he smelled it before he saw it. It was a pungent scent of blood and pain. It was death.

Looking around all Derek saw was destruction. There had been a fight, a very bad one if the damage on the library was anything to go by.

Stepping fully inside the library, he tried to spot him. He listened for a heartbeat even though he knew he wasn't going to find one. When he finally spotted something, or someone, Derek swore his heart stopped fully, because on the floor, at the bottom of the stairs laid Scott McCall.

He ran over to him. Smashing his knees so hard onto the ground he swore he hear his own bones break, Derek took his hands and felt on the boy's neck, hoping for a pulse. When he didn't find one he threw his head back and let out a howl. It was filled with grief. But it was also a promise to whoever had caused Scott's heart to stop beating, that they would suffer a very painful death at his hands.

Hearing a mumbled "Fuck." Behind him, he looked back to see Braeden with her hands covering her mouth, tears in her eyes. She scrambled down to Scott's other side.

She took a deep breath before she started to remove the remains of his shirt, only to rear back in shock. In the middle of the boy's chest was a hole. It was clearly made by claws, killing had been the intend behind the injury. Looking back up at Derek she spoke fast and quietly, "Derek, call Deaton, say we have an emergency." When he hesitated, she yelled "NOW."

Closing her eyes, she started trying to bring Scott back to life. Pumping his chest, feeling his ribs give willingly, and when she breathed air down his lungs his chest rose and fell, but there was still no heartbeat in the ripped open chest. Hearing Derek finish his conversation with Deaton she told him "I need you to gather your hands and hit him in the chest as hard as you can, okay." He nodded and folded his hands.

She hoped it would work. She didn't know for how long Scott had been dead, but he was an Alpha, a True Alpha. She hoped this was in his power.

Hearing Derek mutter she turned against him, to see he lowered his hands down against Scott's chest, only to rear back in chook as the boy sat up and roared out his pain. He fell back on his back and Derek looked over at her "Open the car door." Looking down at Scott after Braeden ran he sighed, shaking his head. He knew Braeden hadn't seen it. Scott's eyes hadn't been red. He had lost his Alpha spark when he died. He would be a beta now.

Shaking his head again he lifted Scott carefully up in his arms, the teen whimpering in pain as Derek let his veins flow black as he took Scott's pain, hoping he could at least offer that comfort.

Turning around and getting one last good look at the room, he promised himself that he would find whoever killed Scott and kill them in return. Because no matter the colour of Scott's eyes, he would still be an Alpha in Derek's eyes, still be a brother he came too late to save.

Running out to the car with Scott in his arms, Derek sat in the back of the car as Braeden turned around to look him in the eye, "Deaton said to hurry, Scott's heart could risk stopping again so keep check on it, okay?" He nodded in return.

"Drive." He growled pressed his hands down on Scott's chest, trying to stop the blood that just kept flowing, "Stay with me Scott." He mumbled.

 **A/N  
Hope you liked it. A little jumpy I think but it will improve in the next chapter. Not to sound needy but I would love a review, doesn't matter if it's good or bad, just come with it.**


	2. Darling Dearest

**A/N  
This chapter takes place right after the first.  
To answer a question that Guest had, **_**"Is Scott getting his alpha status again?"**_ **I have to say that right now I don't have an answer to your question. I think that as the story goes right now the answer is maybe. I don't have the whole story planned out yet.  
In this story, Derek got his Alpha status back when he evolved.**

Chapter two.  
Darling Dearest.

" _Even leaders suffer great losses."_

As the car sped down the roads in Beacon Hills, Derek had taken his jacket of and pressed it against the wound in Scott's chest and tried his best to ignore the pained whimpers that came out of his mouth.

He knew something wasn't right. The wound should at least have started healing by now but there was no sign of the healing starting. "Can't this car go any faster?" He growled out, barely keeping his wolf at bay in fear. Not daring to look back, she took a deep breath and pinched her lips together, "If I go any faster, I run the risk of killing all of us," she answered him tensely.

Suppressing an angry growl, Derek turned his attention back to Scott. The young boy's breathing had gotten more labelled and Derek swore he could hear the heart shutter. Shaking his head, he looked away from Scott, desperate to look anywhere but at Scott.

Feeling a cold hand grasp his wrist, he looked down again. Scott's eyes were open but his face was scrunched up in pain. His mouth opened and closed as if he was trying to say something. Finally he closed his eyes again and Derek hoped he was unconscious again, but he had no such luck.

"It's gone." Was all he said before his head lulled back to the side and the grip around his wrist loosened. Taking a shuttering breath, he laid his hand back on Scott's chest to assure himself that the boy was still breathing.

The car sped to a halt and Derek kept a grip on Scott so he wouldn't fall down on the car floor.

Hearing a car door closer he looked up to see Braeden open his and gesturing for him to get out and into the clinic.

Holding him tight, they ran into the clinic and past Deaton who stood and waited on them.

"Lay him here." He said and cleared a metal table for Scott to lie on. Pushing Derek away, he tore open the rest of Scott shirt, he quickly asserted the situation.

Gasping when he saw the wound he send Derek out to get some bandages and looked up at Braeden with a shocked expression, "I don't even know where to start." Despite his own words he grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol he took a clean piece of cloth and started to clean the wound on his assistant, praying to the gods that he would survive this.

Glancing up he saw Derek had returned. Taking a deep breath he said "I'm not sure how he's even alive but I don't know if he still has his Alpha spark. He may very well have survived but the spark could have been the price for doing so," his voice shook as he said it, and dread filled him when he saw the former Hale Alpha face expression. He knew Derek normally didn't show emotions but when he did, it wasn't good. Giving Derek a pointed look as to say speak, he heard the man take a deep breath and his face broke.

Seeing Deaton send him a look, Derek knew what the doc wanted him to say, that the pack hadn't lost their Alpha. But he had to let them down. Braeden knew he had seen the colour of Scott's eyes when he roared and there wasn't anything Derek wouldn't give to make a lie a truth.

Taking a deep breath he looked the vet in the eyes, his own face closed off for the world.

"He paid the price, but he's still an Alpha. Was all he said. He had lied. Braeden looked sharply at him. She knew he lied, but he couldn't tell the truth, not yet. He wanted to talk to Scott first.

Not being able to stand it anymore he said "There was something different when he woke up, I don't know what it was but something was wrong.

To think that a boy he had once hated with his very being, had become one of the only consistent things in his life and there was a chance that he could be losing him, was breaking Derek faster than the fire.. Scott had developed into an Alpha worth his power. A True Alpha. But not anymore, a voice in his head whispered. Derek ignored it in favor of a question "Is he going to make it?"

Not stopping his work Deaton answered him "I hope so. I've never seen anyone survive a wound like this. But my concern is why he isn't healing." Derek nodded, "I have to call Melissa. She should know what happened." Deaton nodded, and looked up from where he was stitching the wound back together, "After this, I think you should bring him home, let him rest." Nodding again Derek left the room to make the call.

The phone beeped three times before Melissa picked up. Her voice was tired, "Who is this?"

"Melissa it's Derek. I have bad news."

He heard her sharp intake of breath through the line, "How bad news?" she asked, voice wavering, bordering on panic and he heard her mumble "Worse than the sheriff getting hurt?"

"Yes," Derek answered whishing he didn't have to tell her over the phone.

"It's Scott. He's been hurt badly."

There was no answer from the woman and Derek grew worried. "Melissa?" he asked softly, trying to bring her out of her shock.

"Where are you?" she barked out, her voice sharp.

"We're at the clinic, but I'm bringing him home as soon as he's not in risk of heart attack." He didn't try to be gentle with her, there wasn't time for it.

"Good." Was her reply before the line went dead and Derek returned to the other room.

Coming back he saw the vet had bandaged Scott's wound but he had a sad look on his face. He reeked of quilt and unshed tears.

"He should have started healing by now. I have given him everything I can name but it's like his body is refusing to heal. It's like it can't heal. He said, looking up at Derek.

"I'll bring him home," he said.

After telling Braeden to leave, he collected Scott in his arms, whispering words of comfort when the young wolf made a sound of pain. Looking up at Deaton he said "I'll bring him home and take it from there, I'll call if anything happens." With that Derek left with Scott in his arms.

Driving home to Scott was nerve-wracking, to say at least. He was still pondering about what he had seen when Scott had roared. But first he needed to get him home.

Taking the injured wolf in his arms Derek walked up to the front door of the house. Before he could even ring the doorbell, the door opened to reveal Melissa. She looked once at Scott's bloodied form and barked out "Get him upside!" Her voice was firm, betraying no emotion.

Walking up to his room, he gently laid Scott down on his bed and looked up to see Melissa coming in with a breathing mask and oxygen. He moved away from the bed and allowed her to tend to her son.

Setting the mask over her son, Derek met her eyes as he returned to Scott's side, sitting on the bed with his hand on Scott's leg, taking some of his pain.

"What happened?" her tone demanded an answer. But the truth was Derek didn't know what happened to Scott.

"I don't know. I was on my way back with Braeden when I felt him die." He ignored the sharp intake of breath from Melissa, "I don't know how but we managed to revive him but somethings wrong. He's not healing like he should. Deaton don't know why, he's guessing that his body is too weak to heal the injury he has." He took a deep breath "And we don't know who did it."

He looked down. He wanted to say the last part but he was afraid of how she would react. Melissa was a force of nature, not to be messed with.

"There's more isn't there?" she asked softly, her hand on his shoulder, she deserved to know.

"When he woke up and roared his wolf shone through. His eyes weren't red." He stopped speaking, unable to say that Scott had lost his Alpha spark. His own wolf reared at the thought. He knew that only one person could take Scott's spark if he wasn't killed by a werewolf and that was Liam. But He knew Liam wasn't an Alpha, he would have felt it. Scott had lost it when he died, he was no Alpha.

A gentle voice broke him from his thoughts, "Derek."

"He lost his Alpha spark." He said fast, his heart beating rapidly.

He didn't hear Melissa say anything. The room was quiet.

"So he's a beta now." Yet again Derek admired her. Her voice gave nothing away, he envied her.

Looked at Scott he breathed deep and a wave of guilt washed over him. If he had just stayed after they had saved Scott in Mexico, he could have done something to prevent this from happening. The pack was without Alpha. Derek himself was an Alpha, but he wasn't fit to lead the pack. He shuddered when he remembered how it went last time he tried to play God.

They needed Scott, Alpha or not. Beta or not.

Listening for the steady beat of the teen's heart he answered Melissa.

"Yes, he's a beta again," he answered.

Melissa wasn't stupid. She knew Derek was leaving something out, but for now she was just happy to have her son still alive. This she could fix.

 **A/N  
Hope you liked it. I don't know how much I will be following canon but most of the things that happened in S5 will also happen here.  
Review are more than welcome, they inspire me to get the next chapter done faster.**


	3. The Alpha's beta

**A/N  
Third chapter is now out.  
A huge thank you to Mojo the big jojo for the nice review. To answer the questions that you had, Derek and Braeden aren't in a relationship they are just good friends.**

Chapter 3.  
The Alpha's beta.

He looked out of the window as the sun rose. Scott's condition hadn't improved over the night. His breathing was still ragged and blood kept building up in his lungs, a tube had been inserted so he wouldn't choke in his own blood. At that Derek had had to leave the room.

He couldn't bear to see his Alpha so weak, so lifeless.

He had tried to call anyone in the pack; Stiles, Malia, Kira, hell he even tried call that kid Mason. Nobody had taken the phone and in a fit of rage Derek had unleashed his anger on his phone and crushed it in his hands, small drops of blood breaking to skin.

Were they all deaf to their Alpha's death? Had no one felt it when his heart stopped beating?

Looking down at the teen's face he sighed. Scott didn't deserve this. He shouldn't lie on his bed, gasped after air like a fish out of water. He was too good.

His wound still hadn't started healing and at this point Derek was beyond worried. Years ago when the Alpha pack had come and Derek had fought them and lost, he had learned that Scott had been hurt in the fight. He had taken the blame for his death and had refused to heal, he had almost died.

He refused to believe that Scott was holding back his healing because he felt guilty over everything that had happened. Melissa had told him everything that had happened after he and Braeden left them in Mexico. It made Derek regret everything he had done since then, except returning.

He was brought back to reality when a phone rang. It took him a couple seconds to locate it. He found it in the hamper, why it was there he didn't know.

He looked at the caller ID to see the name Malia stand in in bold letters.

Taking calm breath so he wouldn't yell at her the second he picked up. After a few more seconds he picked up and took the call.

"Scott." a frantic voice met him.

"Scott, please tell me you're there, please." Her voice even more panicked than before.

He walked over to the other side of the room before answering her.

"No, it's Derek, Scott can't answer right now." At that his voice broke and tears ran down his cheeks like rivers.

Malia's whispered "No." brought him out of his misery.

"He's still alive but it's bad. Come over to his house," was all he said. This wasn't something he could tell her over the phone.

He went back to Scott. The young wolf laid completely bared on his bed. It was wrong seeing him like this, this weak.

"Please Scott, come back to us."

He wasn't answered. He laid his left hand on the teen's chest, checking if it rose and fell as it should. It didn't, it was ragged and too fast. The words that came out of his mouth would have made even Lucifer himself cringe and turn away. He tore open Scott's shirt but was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the blood that was soaking through the bandages that were wrapped around his chest.

How had he not smelled all that blood? He carefully lifted of the bandages but couldn't help but gag when he saw the wound. It had not gotten better over the night, if anything it had gotten worse. The young wolfs ability to heal was what looked to be nonexistent.

He walked out to the bathroom and looked through the closet for medical supplies that they were bound to have when his mother was a nurse.

Finding what he needed he walked out to Scott again and as he looked at the bleeding wound he thought "What have they done to you Scott?"

He heard a gasp and looked behind to see Malia standing with her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and tearful. She ran over to Scott's side, and just looked at the big gaping wound in the middle of his chest.

She looked up at Derek; her glare could kill lesser men.

"What happened to him." She asked in a demanding voice, "I felt something; it was like my heart stuttered for a moment." Her voice broke and it made Derek feel bad, she had felt Scott's death too.

"I was with Mason at the time, he said that for a brief moment he thought that he saw my eyes glow red, the red of an Alpha."

She looked at him with panic in her eyes.

He shook his head, "Let's take care of Scott first." He said. She nodded and took the rubbing alcohol away from him and soaked the cloth he had in it and started cleaning the wound.

"Why isn't he healing?"

"He's too weak, too guilty." He answered as he looked at her cleaning his wound.

She didn't say anything else after that. When she was done cleaning she reached for the bandages that Derek still held and started on dressing the wound.

Derek was still in shook, she said that Mason had seen her eyes glow red, Alpha red but thought it had been a trick of the light. He had thought that if Scott was ever to die, the power would go to his beta, to Liam but apparently he had a closer bond with Malia. A rule also said that the Alpha spark goes to the strongest beta in the pack, and that was apparently Malia.

She caught him starring at her and he looked down again.

She looked down at him, at her Alpha. He wasn't meant to look like this. She had finished dressing his wounds and sighed before she looked up at Derek "You can leave, update Braeden, I'll stay and take care of him.

He smiled a sad smile, if she was the Alpha now, she would be good at it, and it suited her. With one last look at Scott and Malia he walked out of the house and went of the find Braeden.

She looked down at Scott. His face was crunched up in pain and his hands were fisted. Reaching out she laid a hand on his shoulder and took his pain. "What did they do to you?" she asked.

Shaking her head she thought back to when she was with Mason and she had fallen down on the floor in pain and when she had looked at Mason he said that her eyes had glowed red. But she didn't believe it, Liam was the beta in the pack and she wasn't fit to be Alpha.

She had seen Derek smile before he left; she had thought that she had heard him whisper "If anyone should be the Alpha, it should be you."

But if there should even be a chance of her being the new Alpha would mean that Scott had lost his Alpha spark.

She reached down to stroke some lose hair out of his eyes before she laid her hand against his cheek, "I promise I'll make Theo pay for this."

She knew it was Theo, who else could it have been. They had all so blindly trusted him and now it had cost them their Alpha. " I promise that he will pay for this." She muttered.

 **A/N  
Finally. I wrote this chapter in one go. Would it be too much to ask for a review for this chapter too?  
Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. A hero we bury

**A/N**

 **This chapter has been under heavy duty editing because i thought that it needed something more.**

 **Fourth chapter, yay.  
** **There's not much to say to it. It will pick up from the morning, Malia didn't leave the house.  
NOTICE: Peter isn't in Eichen House in this story.**

 **Thanks to Mojo the big jojo for the review. Is it here I should be mean and say that at the moment it isn't in my plan to kill Scott, but that it can change?  
This chapter will probably raise a lot of questions that I hope will be somehow explained at some point. **

**Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter four.  
A hero we bury.

 _You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain._

 _Blue is for the guilty soul, hands covered in innocent blood._

 _What you want, is not always what you need._

It was the gasping after breath that woke her up from her slumber. She pushed the quilt that had been laid over her by Melissa and walked over to Scott.

His lips were tinted blue as he gasped after his breath. She let her eyes glow blue "Scott, please calm down." When she got no reaction from her Alpha, she tried again, only with a little more command/order in her voice, "Scott, calm down." That worked and his body stilled on the bed. His hands held the bedspread in an iron grip as she looked him in the eye, only to rear back again in shock.

She had known he wasn't an Alpha anymore, she had been able to sense it the moment she had entered the house earlier but had refused to accept it. But still she hadn't asked Derek was the color of his eyes was. He was reverted to a beta that much she knew, a beta that had not taken an innocent life, meaning his eyes should have been golden, they weren't golden.

They were blue.

Scott had fallen unconscious again as Malia whispered "No." Her lips parted in her chook.

She shook her head as she adjusted the breathing mask over Scott's face and watched slowly as the blue tint around his lips disappeared.

Finding her phone she dialed Derek.

"Malia." Was all he said as he greeted her when he picked up the phone.

"Cut the bullshit Derek. You saw the color of his eyes and yet you didn't think that it was important for the rest of us to know?" she hissed out.

"I'm sorry Malia but I wanted to investigate before I told the pack. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to help him." She said as she hung up.

She looked down at her Alpha. in her mind he was still an Alpha, even if his eyes said something  
else.

"What did they do to you Scotty?"

She sat back down on the bed with her hand on the others leg. She knew that the rest of the pack had parted ways. Theo's manipulation over Scott had driven them away. But she refused to not let them know what happened to their Alpha. Former Alpha, a voice in her head whispered.

Growling in annoyance, she stood up and started to pace the room. She knew that she couldn't call Stiles, his father was still hurt and recovering and she knew it would be a cold day in hell before he left his father's side when he was in hospital.

Kira had left with her family. They had gone back to New York, away from the terror and destruction of Beacon Hills.

Derek had left to find Braeden and she didn't think that she could bare to look at him without attacking him for keeping this from her.

The last one was Liam, but she had heard that Hayden had died, so he would be with her.

Melissa already knew what had happened but she was at sleep and this was pack matter.

Making a sound she walked to the door before she turned around and looked at Scott's small form on the bed and sighed. She shook her head and walked out of the house to find the beta.

He heard her sigh and walk away. He knew that she thought he was unconscious but he wasn't.

He felt the pain in his chest from the wound. It still wasn't healing. He wasn't strong enough for it to heal faster, not without his Alpha spark.

He had let Theo in, let him manipulate his way into the pack. He had believed the lies he had been told like they were the absolute truth, they weren't.

Fighting to sit up in his bed, he groaned in pain. Theo had killed him. Had come in after Liam had learned that Hayden had died (his fault), and had finished the job. Then Derek and Braeden had been there, somehow they had brought him back to life again. Deaton had fixed him but he knew it wasn't enough, he knew that soon people he knew and loved would start to ask questions, questions that he couldn't answer, wouldn't answer.

He supported his weight on his shaking arms. _Weak_ , a voice in his head whispered along with, _you're no Alpha._

Hanging his head, he squeezed his eyes shut tight. It hurt, he couldn't lie about that. He had lost everything when he trusted Theo over his own pack.

 _Your blind trust that good exit in even the worst persons are going to be your downfall, pup._

He remembered the words clearly. It had been before Peter had betrayed them. He was right. Trusting Theo had become his downfall, his loss.

Peter. The man had done so many wrong, proved to them over and over again that he couldn't be trusted, yet, when they had needed his help the most, he had always helped them, yes, he had always had a darker intention but he had helped them none the less.

He took a deep breath but it ended in a cough. It felt like his lungs were trying to make their way up through his throat. He could fell the blood that came up with it, could fell it drip down on his chin. He took his hand up to dry the blood that sat around his lips and chin of, his hand came back covered in black blood.

 _Weak._

Feeling his panic rise, his breathing started getting even more labored. Opening his mouth to call on his mother, he was stopped short when another caught overwhelmed him, making more blood fill his mouth.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and couldn't help but flinched away from the touch.  
He felt his wolf rise again, called out by the need to survive. The hand tightened around his shoulder and a growl sounded.

"You shouldn't be up."

Derek.

He didn't answer because he couldn't breathe. The panic was overwhelming him, consuming him, eating him alive. His mouth tasted of blood.

A firm hand gripped his chin and his eyes met the Alpha red of Derek's.

"Calm down Scott. Listen to my voice, calm down. Breathe."

Derek continued to talk to him as Scott could fell his wolf and panic settle at the command of an Alpha.

 _My Alpha, mind mind whispered._

He looked into the blue of Scott's eyes as the teen calmed down. Black blood colored his lips and chin.

Eyes that shouldn't be blue, if anything they should have been golden.

He could smell the panic and fear on the boy, he reeked of it.

"What's happening to me." Derek heard him whisper.

It broke his heart because he didn't know, he didn't know why the teen wasn't healing, didn't know why his eyes were now blue, he didn't know anything.

He let go of Scott's chin as the teen's eyes settled back to their original brown. He caught him as his body fell forward and he could fell him rubbing his head weakly against his throat as he whimpered.

"Please."

The word was whispered against his skin.

He shook his head as he pried Scott of him and lowered him down on the bed again. He knew without asking what the pup wanted, the broken sounds coming from his lips told everything. It hit him suddenly that Scott wasn't strong enough anymore to heal a wound like the one he had, he needed a pack.

He heard the pup make a whimpering sound of pain before stopping. Derek met his eyes. He could see the wariness and sadness in them. He was tired, that much was clear. Tired of everything. He knew the feeling.

He saw Scott make a movement with his head before lying still again.

His breath caught in his throat but he was fast to react.

"No Scott, I. . . I can't, don't do it Scott, I'm not the Alpha you want."

He wasn't one to lead.

Yet Scott didn't move. He wasn't unconscious; his breathing was too fast for him to be that. Still he laid on the bed, his throat bared for the Alpha.

He knew his eyes were red. He could fell his wolf. It was agreeing with him, he wasn't the Alpha Scott needed.

The young wolf smelled of submission, of need.

Shaking his head gently at Scott, he covered the teen with his bedspreads.

"I'm not the Alpha you need Scott."

In the meantime Scott had given in to the darkness and was unconscious again.

"I won't bury yet a brother."

 **A/N  
I have a dilemma that I want solved before starting next chapter. I don't think I still want Malia to be the Alpha anymore, it was the plan, but I think there's someone there would be more fitting for the role.  
As you can read at the top of the page Peter isn't in Eichen House, there will be a good reason for  
that (I have a soft spot for him). If your ideas for who's the Alpha is better than mine then I will go with that.**

 **Reviews will be treasured, very highly.**


	5. Hush, hush my child

**A/N  
I cannot say sorry enough times for the delay. My PC went bat-shit crazy because my old virus program thought my PC had malware, it hasn't. So for a few days YouTube was the only thing that worked on my PC. SORRY.**

 **Thanks to Guest for reviewing.**

Chapter five.  
Hush, hush my child.

" _Something's changed. I think it's because of me and I don't know how to fix it." — Scott._

" _Even the best can fall." -Derek_

He hadn't left after Scott fell back asleep. With a last look at the former Alpha, Derek ventured downstairs and into the kitchen where a Melissa McCall was sitting on a chair, a drink in her hand.

She looked up when she heard him enter the room. He could smell the despair pouring of the woman; it was like walking into a room that hadn't been aired out for years.

"I don't know what to do… he's not healing and . . . "

Her voice ended, fresh tears was making their way down her cheeks as she looked up at Derek, her eyes demanding answered he didn't yet know.

"There's nothing you can do. As for the healing right now he's too weak to heal a wound like that, at this rate it might even kill him." He looked down, not daring to meet her eyes, "Bleeding black blood is not good for a werewolf, it means an infection has set in. . . It's killing him." He added, shivering when he remembered Paige.

"What do you mean by that he isn't strong enough to heal!?"

He flinched at her tone. He went through the facts in his head. Scott had never officially had an Alpha. He'd refused Peter and Derek, right until the end were he became a True Alpha. Then it hit him, hard.

Scott had never had a pack, never had an Alpha.

He shook his head and ran a hand over his face. He was in a situation he did not like at all.

"Scott never had a pack, he never accepted anyone as his Alpha. His beta wolf knows that and as an omega he's not strong enough to heal a wound like that, it will be his end."

"Unless I accept him as my beta," he thought bitterly. He was no good leader, his failed attempts proved that all too well.

There was serval things he needed to talk about with Scott, not only what had happened while he had been gone with Braeden but also what he had done to get the now blue eyes. He needed to know how everything went to hell.

A raddling sound from Scott's room made Derek panic and run off to the young wolf.

He was on his site, his upper body not supported by the bed as the teen hurled up black blood only to collapse afterwards.

He rushed forwards and just as Scott was about to meet the floor, his hands gripped Scott's shoulders and he lifted the teen back up on his bed.

With no trouble he eased Scott back on his bed, desperately and failing to ignore the amount of blood that was now dripping down Scott's chin and throat.

Back in the land of unconsciousness, Derek lifted up the poorly fitted shirt and slowly uncovered the bandage that was completely soaked through with black blood.

"How is he still alive," Derek thought grimly.

Against his better judgement of letting her see her son in this state he called on Melissa.

The wound in the middle of Scott's chest was looking even worse than when he and Braeden had first found him in the school library. Infected was the understatement of the year; black blood oozed out and Derek swore he could see the heart struggle to beat.

Until it wasn't beating at all.

At the same time Melissa came running into the room. She whispered a whimpering "No" before she ran over to her son, and started giving Derek orders.

"Make sure he doesn't choke in his own blood, start CPR and don't stop!"

Derek got to work as he thought about just how Melissa could treat her son like a patient but at the same time he knew how. Because if she didn't look at him like he was a patient, he was pretty sure that the woman would break down, and not get up again.

Blowing fresh air into Scott mouth, he looked down at his chest as it rose. His heart still wasn't beating, it was silent.

Refusing to live in a world without the naïve teen, Derek gave up on the human way of reviving the dead and went his own way.

Looking back at Melissa who was working on closing the wound, he pinched his lips together, he sought out her eyes and she nodded, she didn't know what he wanted to do, but when it was her son laying on the bed, dead, she couldn't care less, as long as it meant he continued to live.

He looked back down at Scott. The younger wolfs lips was blue and his face was slack, eyes were closed and to be hornets, seeing him like that broke his heart more than anything else, even with what he was about to do his earlier words rang trough his head.

" _No Scott, I'm not the Alpha you need."_

He was about to break that.

Letting his teeth lengthen, he turned Scott's head to the side, and with a heavy sigh he lowered his teeth and bit down.

He pulled back as he felt something snap in place. It was his bond to Scott, to his beta.

Wiping the blood away from his mouth, he shot a look at Melissa. She had managed to somewhat close the wound and had started to bandage it, when she looked up.

"He's going to make it," he said with conviction. He didn't know if it was too late to revive Scott but he had to try.

She nodded, and he could see the doubt in her eyes but none the less she left the room with a silent order from Derek.

He looked at the teen's face, his lips had turned even bluer and he knew his options were limited to almost none. Taking Scott's hand in his, he needed to see if he could pull some of his pain, if he could then Scott wasn't dead yet.

" _Yet." A voice in his head whispered._

For a moment there was nothing, and then suddenly he was hit with a tide wave of pain and emotion. His veins flowing black as Scott's pain became his pain.

Scott gasped as his back arched of the bed before he collapsed back, unconscious but alive.

After a minute Derek had to let go of Scott's hand. The pain had become too much, not alone had he felt Scott's pain but also his emotions, his grief of losing Allison was still deep and painful and his anger over getting killed. He felt everything.

He promised himself that he wouldn't let Scott fall; he would support the beta no matter what he did. But he also needed answers, answers he wasn't sure how willing to give; like the color of his eyes, why were they blue, who had he killed?

What had the teen done to deserve all this?

With a look at the boy's face, he gave him an all over look. It was clear that the recent events had taken a huge tool on his body, Derek was sure that Scott had lost too much weight. He had not taken care of himself.

Things needed to be taken care of but Scott had to be his priority. The old pack afterwards. He didn't think they would like the change. He would have to talk with Scott, hear what had happened, who still stood by his side. Malia did, he knew she wouldn't just walk away; her and Scott had become too close for that to happen. The rest could wait.

Walking over to his jacket he took out his phone and was ready to push the call button but paused. He wasn't sure what he could expect. It was clear he was mostly alone, Scott didn't look like he would wake up anytime soon and Malia was off during her own things.

He took the chance with a mumbled curse "Damn it."

He waited four rings before the person picked up.

"And to what do I owe the favor of my dear nephew." His uncle's voice was nothing short of being sarcastic.

"I need your help Peter, come to Scott's house." After a second he added "And for once try not to be sarcastic, cut the bullshit." He didn't let Peter answer before he ended the call.

He walked back to Scott and sat down on his bed. It hit him of how much it reminded him when he sat like this with Cora when she had been poisoned. He had given up his Alpha spark to save her, to bring her back. And he would do the same to Scott.

Taking the young wolfs hand in his; he gritted his teeth against the pain as he took it.

"I would kill for you Scott.

 **A/N  
Again so sorry for the delay, it was meant to be updated Friday but my PC didn't think that, but here it is. I would very much like reviews for this chapter, doesn't matter if you are saying this story is the worst you have ever read or you are saying that the story is good, I just want at least one review, maybe even two.**

 **How should Peter be, suggestions are more than welcome, write them in review.**


	6. Hidden heart

**A/N.  
Sixth chapter. I know it's overdue but RL didn't give me the time I needed to write the chapter but I'm doing it now.  
To answer a question that True Alpha Jaguar 1999 had, "Will Scott be with anyone?" The answer right now is that, yes, later, I don't know how much later but it will happen. Who it will be I can't tell yet, but it won't be Kira.  
Peter will be very OOC at least that's what I think he is.  
Warning: MAJOR FEELS in this chapter, grip the tissues.**

 **Read and enjoy.**

Chapter six.  
Hidden heart.

" _I'm afraid that if I don't do something soon, everybody is going to leave me."-Scott._

He was in the chair when he heard the front door open. He knew it was Peter. It did however surprise him that his uncle came this fast, it must have been something in his voice.

He sighed deeply and looked over at Scott. The young teen had yet to wake up again. His body was failing him, even with an Alpha Scott couldn't heal. He had been too late.

His eyes didn't leave Scott when the door into the room opened. He did raise his eyes when he heard his uncle's heartbeat skyrocket.

"It reeks of death."

It was a statement. Derek could smell it. A heavy scent had filled the room. It was a scent of pain and death, all at once.

He looked up at Peter. His uncle's expression was cold, but his eyes showed the emotions his face failed to show.

Fear.

He didn't say anything but growled softly when Peter walked forward and laid his hand on Scott's. Immediately his veins flowed black as he took Scott's pain.

"It may surprise you Derek, that I in fact have a heart when it comes to Scott." His uncle's voice sounded. It sounded tired. After a minute Peter pulled his hand away from Scott's hand and turned his attention towards Derek.

"So what did you want from me? Because this clearly wasn't what you expected to happen when you called me earlier, so what do you want?" He sighed.

Looking away from Scott, he turned his eyes to Peter. The older wolf had a blank expression but his lips were pinched and his eyes hard, it was something Derek wasn't used to see on Peter's face.

"I want to know how you break to bond between an Alpha and a beta."

Peter's eyes went big. He looked at the bite mark on Scott's neck and then back at Derek. "Well, what have you now done nephew? Not ready to be an Alpha again?" His uncle answered in a mocking and sarcastic tone.

If only he knew.

"I'm not fit to lead. You know how it went the last time I tried, and I'm not letting that happen to Scott. He deserves better than that. He deserves better than having me as his Alpha." he replied.

He stood up from the chair he sat in and walked over to Scott. Mentally preparing himself he moved the t-shirt Scott was wearing up and revealed the soaked bandages that was wrapped around his chest, black blood instead of red.

He heard Peter's breath catch in his throat but didn't look back as he slowly started to unwrap the bloody bandages. Snorting as the scent of blood, pain and death slowly got stronger. He felt Peter's presence beside him and was pushed aside as his uncle took over to duty.

"Go sit down again," he commanded.

Against everything he had, he did what his uncle asked of him.

Peter POV

Already he could see and smell more of the wound than he wanted to. He could smell he even before he had entered the house. It was death.

He had pushed Derek away when it became obvious that the man was dreading what he wanted to show him. He couldn't have been more right.

As he peeled the last of the blood soaked bandages away, he reared back, a snarl at the tip of his lips as he looked at the damaged.

In the middle of the pups chest was a massive wound. Black blood was leaking from it, the stitches couldn't keep it together. He closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head. Slowly he looked away from Scott and back to Derek, who was looking away from Scott.

"Who did this to him?" A snarl obvious in his voice.

Derek looked surprised at him before his face hardened. "We don't know yet but I think Malia might know who did it. So far she's only told me someone has been manipulating the pack through Scott. He might be the one who did this to Scott."

Derek paused and looked sharply at him, "Why do you suddenly care? Why does he suddenly mean so much to you?" Derek's tone was cold.

He bit hard together and thought about what Derek had said, why did he care? Truth be told he didn't really know why. He knew some part of it was because he was the one who bit Scott, he had had a bond with the young teen and even as twisted as he was, he too had felt the pack bond snap when Scott had died. His expression turned grim as he thought back, he had been at his apartment when he had felt it.

 _A sharp snap felt in his chest and his cup of coffee fell to floor. Suddenly a scream curled out of his mouth and he fell to floor with his hands clutching his shirt. A name on his tongue, a bond that had never been acknowledged, never nurtured._

 _It felt like it went on for centuries, but then just as suddenly as it had snapped, the bond was back in place, back like it had never been broken to start with._

 _He was left there, lying on his floor, gasping like a fish after water. Shakenly he slowly sat up again, his arms barely able to hold him up._

" _Scott." he whispered._

 _His breathing was still too fast, it had felt too real. It had been real._

"Because I felt it too."

He felt Derek's gaze burn a hole on his back, before the younger Hale stood up with a sigh, "I'm going to speak with Melissa. Don't kill him, you won't get the spark by that," he said with a pointed finger in his direction, as if Peter needed to be reminded.

He opened his eyes and was again greeted with the sight of the ugly wound in the middle of the younger wolfs chest.

He walked into the bathroom and opened the closet to find medical supplies and he carried them back out to Scott.

He laid them on the bed and for the first time since he entered to room, he got a good look at the boy. He had bags hanging under his eyes and the bones in his face stood out and made him look like a skeleton. He had lost weight, too much.

Stress would do that to people.

As soon as his hand made contact with the bleeding skin, Scott shot up in his bed and growled out a name, "Theo." He cried out before he fell back into the bed again.

He laid his right hand on Scott's shoulder to keep him down on the bed as he continued to clean the wound he had. Scott had remained conscious during it, but he hadn't spoken yet.

"What are you doing here," he croaked. His voice weak, he didn't sound like he had the energy to do anything, much else lead a conversation with his former rejected Alpha.

"I'm saving your ass." He shot back.

He looked at Scott as the teen sighed and let his head fall back against the bed. "Don't bother, they don't want me back." He heard him say as the scent of shame and guilt filled the room.

He couldn't help but snort at Scott. Always trying to be the hero.

"Why? Because you killed an innocent?" he raised his eyebrows, "I hate to bring it to you Scott, but you are hardly the only dysfunctional member of the pack. We have all done things we are not proud to have done, but we live with the consequences of you actions. I won't judge you."

It was all said with a gentle voice. He meant every word he said to the pup.

He heard the teen hiss in pain as he turned away from Peter and cut off the treatment he was giving the young wolf.

"I don't want to speak about it." He said with a finality that made Peter proud if they hadn't been in the current situation.

As it was he laid his hand on Scott's shoulder to stop him from moving away completely. He did everything he could to not take Scott's pain, but there was just so much of it and a little black leeched into him.

"Listen Scott. You can't keep bottling things up. My nephew is not fit nor strong enough to help you heal and there is a way to break to bond that he created when he made you his beta, but it will be very painful and you might not make it through." His voice was grave, serious.

He could fell the bone under the skin. He could fell him tense under his hand, he didn't like this.

"I promise you that if you tell me what happened for your eyes to get blue, I'm going to give you something in return."

He saw Scott turn his head to look at him and heard him mumble, "You want to go to hell?"

He couldn't stop the laugh from his mouth. The comment was so Scott that it made Peter smile and he took his hand away from Scott shoulder as he continued to chuckle.

"Only for you Scott." Laughter still evident in his tone.

Scott slowly started uncurling but stopped to hiss in pain. Peter sighed before moving to help him lay on his back. Scott turned his head to look Peter in the eyes. Even though he had expected it, he still flinched when Scott's eyes flashed blue.

The younger boy sighed before turning his face away.

"It wasn't meant to happen. I don't know how it happened." He heard the pup take a deep shuddering breath and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Suddenly he was in front of me and I-I-I don't know what happened but it was like something went down in front of my eyes and all I could see was red." Scott was sobbing by now, blood tickling down the corners of his mouth and mixed with his tears, and Peter was reminded that he hadn't rebound Scott's chest yet.

"It was like this anger; I had never felt anything like that before, not even when I turned. And when I returned to myself, I had skin and blood under my nails and he laid there in front of me. I had torn out his throat and his chest was ripped."

Scott was now sobbing and crying uncontrollably. Peter rolled his eyes before he pulled the teen up in his lab and linked his arms around the young wolf, tugged the pups head under his chin and just held him there.

"It's okay Scott I won't judge you."

After almost an hour of sobbing and crying the teen had calmed down enough to sleep again, so Peter had laid him back down on the bed. The wound was not getting better. Either the bite Derek gave him was being denied or something else was very wrong, very, very wrong.

With one lasting look at the teen Peter opened the door and walked downstairs where he could hear Derek and Melissa speak.

They both looked up when he entered the kitchen. Melissa with a hopeful expression and Derek with a weary and dreadful one.

He shook his head. "I couldn't get much out of him but his wound is still not healing." He looked pointy at Derek as he said it.

"I don't think he's acknowledging the bond. Somehow he's refusing it. You should be able to sense your pack, can you sense him"

At Derek's head shaking, Peter sighed deeply as he thought "This is worse than I thought."

He walked over to a chair and sat down. Opening and closing his hands he thought his options through. He could tell them what Scott had told him but then again. The pup had confided to him, trusted him enough to tell him things he wouldn't tell anybody else and it did something to him. It made a place he thought was dead light up again.

Maybe it wasn't too late to save the boy.

" _Trust does strange things to people Peter, never forget that." Talia smiled at him with a fond look. "Find someone you trust and let the bond do the magic."_

He looked up sharply, "Who did Scott trust more than anyone?" he quickly asked.

Derek looked at him with a strange face before it lit up, "Isaac."

Peter snorted before he looked down; of course, the younger wolf had trusted Scott and Scott had in return given just as much trust in return,

"Who'll call." He said with a smirk as he looked around the room.

 **A/N  
Finally I can post this chapter. As for Scott's relationship status I think I'll do some Scisaac, I adore them as a pair. Rating might go up because of it.  
Anyway review and tell me if you like it. I have a hard time making Peter the bad guy so that's why he was so OOC, also hence the title.**


	7. He was innocent

**A/N  
Chapter seven, yay. I want you to write or say something if the story goes Scott/Peter instead of Scott/Isaac, because I'm writing a Sceter story too and sometimes things get a little out of hand.  
Thanks to Guest for reviewing, I'm happy someone shares my love for Peter.**

Chapter seven.  
He was innocent.

" _You once said I'll never walk away_ _  
_ _I'll never sail away, I'll never go"_

 _Roby Fayer, Ready to Fight._

Isaac/Derek POV

He knew as soon as he heard the phone ring, that something was wrong. It wasn't just that the caller ID showed that it was Derek but also the dread and heavy feeling in his chest that sent his warning bells ringing loudly.

"Isaac speaking, what's wrong Derek?"

When there was no reply on the other end of the line, he grew even more concerned.

"Derek?" he said, question evident in his voice.

He could hear the older wolf take deep breath before he decided to speak up.

"It's Scott. He was attacked by a chimera and it killed him."

Isaac had leaned against the wall, his breathing bordering on a panic attack and tears ran down his cheeks in a steady stream.

"We managed to bring him back but he's not healing. I made him pack but he's refusing the bond." As if Derek realized he had said something he shouldn't sucked a breath in.

"What do you mean by you made him pack, Derek?" his voice bordering on a growl and he knew his eyes were golden.

"He lost it Isaac! He lost his Alpha spark, okay?" Derek yelled, panic in his voice despite Isaac knew he was trying to hide it.

"He needs you."

"I'm coming home, pick me up tomorrow." His voice not leaving any chance for argument, not that he expected Derek to say him against, the older Hale just had a way that made him rebel any order he got, except when it was Scott who delivered it.

"Scott." he whispered.

Almost twenty hours later he stood in the airport and waited on Derek. he hadn't talked with the man since he had called but in his head one call had been enough, he had promised Scott he wouldn't run from his problems but all that had been before Allison had died and the world went even more shitty. It was a decision he had regretted for the last twenty hours.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality and he looked back to meet the eyes of Derek, his former Alpha. The man looked worse for wear; bags laid heavy and black under his eyes and his hair was in all directions like he hadn't showered for days. His eyes were what killed Isaac, they were grazed over and unshed tears made them shine.

The look in them scared Isaac more than his father had ever managed to.

"Hey," he said softly.

Derek just nodded at him and pulled him out of the airport and out in his car. When they were both sated in the car he looked at Derek and saw the man was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white and Isaac swore he heard a sob escape the older wolf.

"He's not healing, the wound has become infected by something that Deaton doesn't know what is and for once he and Peter are agreeing." Derek looked at him, the tears that before made his eyes shine, were now running freely down his cheeks.

"They say that at this rate Scott might not have more than a few days back to live. We're trying to get him to talk but so far the only one having success in that has been my uncle and Peter refuses to give any information up, said he promised Scott." Derek's voice wavered and Isaac couldn't help but reach forward to lay his hand on the older wolfs shoulder, trying to comfort the clearly distressed wolf.

"There's more?" he asked, not knowing how unprepared he could be for the answer Derek would give to  
him.

Derek nodded, his face turning serious.

"When Scott came back his eyes weren't red. He has refused to confide in anyone but Peter and I think that he thinks that if he tells the truth he thinks we'll leave him." Derek squeezed his eyes shut.

Derek POV

He turned his eyes away from Isaac, the pups hand still on his shoulder. He sighed before continuing "But his eyes weren't golden either." He said as he turned the key in the car and started driving.

He looked shortly sideways at Isaac, slowly seeing as the teen made the connection and saw the fear and anger make it's way into his eyes, tears making them shine.

"Derek, stop the car." Isaac forced out through clenched teeth.

Noting the urgent tone Isaac had, he was quick to pull over and turn off the car. As soon as he had done that he turned against Isaac and laid both hands on the young wolfs shoulders.

"Isaac calm down, okay. I need you to breathe for me, think about Scott, think happy thought, okay." He watched as Isaac did as he was told and was slowly getting his control back.

"What happened to him Derek?"

Isaac's voice was so broken it made the tears well up again, threatening to spill again as he looked back up at the teen with blurry vision, "Reality happened to him,"

He said no more as he started to car and resumed the long drive back to Beacon Hills.

Peter POV

He had taken to watch over the pup as Derek drove to the airport to get Isaac. He couldn't shake off the feeling of death; it hung in the air like a bad perfume.

Hearing the quickened heartbeat of Scott, he get down on his knees beside the bed and laid his right hand on the boy's forehead.

"Damn it," he whispered as he felt the burning fever, the scent of pain he was suddenly unable to close off for and his veins flowed black so fast and with so much pain it made the oldest Hale fall down on his back, leaving Scott turning his head in the direction the pain relief had come from, mumbling words that made Peter's temper boil.

"No, don't please. I promise I'll stop. No, DON'T!"

The last was screamed as the teen shoot up in the bed and looked around with fear in his eyes before they fell on Peter's form crunching on the floor a feet away from the bed.

It only lasted for a second before the teen fell to the side, unconscious. Peter rushed forward to catch him before he landed on the floor. Catching the teen in an almost hug he gently pushed him back up in the bed and pulled the covers over his broken body.

Sighing and shaking his head he looked up when he heard the door open, revealing Melissa.

His eyes followed her as she made her way to her son and a small pained smile graced her lips. The moment was over and she looked up at Peter, her graze sharp and demanding.

"I heard you, Derek and Deaton talk. Is it true?" her voice begging, pleading for the truth to be a lie even when she very well knew it wasn't.

He looked away from her. Call him a coward all you wanted but no person, no matter how dead they was on the inside could look a parent in the eyes and tell them that their child was dying.

"He bears his guilt like it's armor. I try to get him to talk to me but he has closed off to me." He looked at her with hardened eyes, "But yes, he's dying and it's only a matter of time before his heart gives out, too much stress and the guilt is killing him."

Melissa nodded as to say okay, before she walked out of the room and Peter could hear her sob and cry in the bathroom down the hall.

He looked at Scott and saw the teen had opened his eyes. He sighed as Scott turned away from him, he knew what came now, but this time Peter refused to let the teen get away with it, he would force him to talk if it was what Scott needed.

He slowly made his way onto the bed and gripped Scott around the waist, ignoring the young wolfs useless struggle. He pulled him up in his lap as he whispered words of comfort in his ears.

It was time to do what he did best, manipulate people to get what he wanted, only this time he wanted the cold hard truth, no matter how much it would hurt the pup.

"You can trust me Scott. I won't tell the others who you killed but I think it will help you if you told more about it to me, okay." It wasn't a question but an order and by the look on Scott's face he knew it.

The teen buried his head deeper into Peter's shoulder, soft sob wrecking the fragile body.

"I-I-I didn't me-mean to do it, he just stood there and, and, and," Scott's voice broke off, and he started to struggle for breath. Forcing Scott to look at him, blue eyes met blue.

"I know you didn't mean to Scott but you have to talk about it, we have to know so we can help you get over it, okay?" Peter spoke softly, as if his mind wasn't working overtime. He knew even before he saw Scott's eyes that the pup had lost his Alpha spark but it had to be had happen before Theo had come to the library to kill him.

He hadn't died as an Alpha.

He made hushing noises as he tried to calm the younger wolf, not liking how black blood slowly tickled it's way down his chin. The coughing fit started and Scott couldn't seem to stop again. Gently Peter moved him back onto the bed and laid him on him side, rubbing his back as he took the pain away.

Only there wasn't any pain to take.

"Damn it Scott!" he yelled and shook the teen. Brown eyes looked up at him. There were too big, too human, they were the eyes of someone who knew they were dying.

A part of Peter died right there.

"Please stay," he heard Scott whisper as the blood in the corners of his mouth stopped flowing. He heard Scott's heard stuttered and then nothing.

"He was innocent." Scott mumbled before he fell quiet.

Peter starred shocked at the teen. Then it hit him like a brick wall and he scrambled to stand, the only thought that went through Peter Hale's head right then was 'So are you Scott and we don't let innocent people die'

 _You once said I'll never walk away_ _  
_ _I'll never sail away, I'll never go_ _  
_ _And I was there, standing outside your door_ _  
_ _Waiting for you to show me how to stay_ _._

 **A/N  
I almost dare to say this was the most depressing chapter I have ever written, I used so many tissues that I had to buy more.  
How was it? Again reviews will be tressured like were they my children. The song lyrics are from the song Ready to Fight by Roby Fayer.**


	8. Alpha

**A/N  
Chapter eight, yay. I'm so sorry for the delay and I wish I could say that I had an excuse but I haven't, time just slipped past me. So rest assure my darlings, this story isn't ending anytime soon.  
A question for future chapter, do you guys want a smut scene between Scott and Isaac at some point? If you do, please write in review.  
Thank you so much to Jaylene Olebar for the review.**

Chapter eight.  
Alpha.

" _We let him down when he needed us the most, expected him  
to be strong when he had every reason to be weak, we failed him  
more than he ever failed us." –Isaac_

" _Anyone who have ever looked into  
the glazed eyes of a soldier  
dying in the battlefield will think  
will think hard before starting a war." –Otto Von Bismark._

Peter POV

"Scott?" he whispered as he starred at the still form of the once True Alpha. It only lasted for a second before he started moving. Getting on his knees on the bed, he started CPR, not liking how the chest bent willingly under the former Alpha's hands. Blowing air into Scott's lungs, he tasted the blood that coated the teen's lips and cursed.

"Damn it Scott, come on," he yelled and started hitting on the teen's chest as the tears finally made their way down Peter's cheeks.

There was no reaction from the teen when Peter had hit him in the chest, but he was sure he could hear just the faintest heartbeat coming from the pup. He leaned back and took a relieved breath as he listened to the heartbeat getting stronger and stronger as the seconds went by.

"You really do like to cause drama Scott, don't you?" Peter said in an easy tone as he started redressing the wound, trying not to look too closely at how ugly and not healing it looked.

Derek/normal POV

He felt it the moment it happened. The car swayed over in the other lane and Isaac was quick to pull the car over, just in time to avoid hitting another car, it's horn blazing.

As soon as the car stopped, Derek tore the door open and emptied his stomach on the ground. He felt a hand rub his back in soothing motions and a voice telling him to breathe.

"What happened?" he heard Isaac ask.

He didn't answer, just continuing taking deep breath and tried to calm his mind. Suddenly, just as suddenly as it broke, the bond snapped back in place and it felt like he could breathe again. He felt himself being pulled back into the car and was met with Isaac's concerned eyes, the pain in them clear. He had felt it too.

"Let's get back, Peter better call." He muttered as he started the car back up again.

The car rolled into place in from of the McCall house and already Derek could feel the tension. He saw Isaac look up to Scott's window. He opened the car door and stood out, his bones heavy.

Barely he and Isaac had made it to the front door before it was opened by Peter: the man looked worse for wear, his shirt was covered in blood and his eyes were pained. He briefly greeted them before saying, "As much as I would like to stay Melissa has sent me home." He said and walked past Derek whispering, "It was only brief," and then he was gone.

Isaac looked concerned up at him and Derek gave him a strained smile, before they made their way up to Scott's  
room. "It smells like death," he heard Isaac whisper and he couldn't not give the pup right. It did indeed smell like death in the house.

He told Isaac to wait by the stairs while Derek himself made his way into Scott's room. The scent of blood, pain and guilt assaulted his senses as soon as he stepped into the room.

His eyes fell on the still form on the bed, machines beeping and something was in the teen's throat to suck up the blood that was building up in the pup's lungs. It wasn't something he wanted Isaac to see but he had no other choice.

He moved over to stand beside the bed and knelt down, his hand found Scott's and he gave it a firm squeeze, "Isaac's here to see you." He said quietly. He watched as Scott moved his head to look at Derek, his eyes dead and cold.

"Kill me," he whispered as tears made their way down his face. The two words broke Derek and he let out a sob and made another strangled sound.

He was just a boy, he shouldn't want to die. But the words had been said and they couldn't be unsaid. He petted Scott's face, minding the machines and stood up, "I'm going to send Isaac up," he said, his voice sounded broken, like an Alpha pleading for his beta to just hang on for a little more time.

He walked out to where Isaac stood with a bowed head. The teen was quick to embrace his former Alpha in a hug, he had heard him sob. Derek just stood there, soaking up the comfort the other beta was offering.

Isaac POV

He had heard Derek's sob from inside Scott's room, so when the Alpha walked out, face even more tired than when he walked in, he was quick to take the older wolf into an embrace.

"I'll go in and see him, okay." He half asked, half said. At Derek's nod he let go of him and started to walk towards Scott's room.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he entered. A bed side lamp was the only source of light in the room. On the bed laid Scott. He was quickly on his knees beside the other teen and laid his hand over Scott's.

"What did they do to you?" he asked softly.

Scott moved his head from where he had hidden it in his pillow and looked at Isaac, "What I deserved," he answered back before he flashed his eyes and at Isaac's sharp intake of air, he squeezed them shut again and tried to turn away from the younger wolf only to stop and let out a long whine of pain and his body went rigid.

He watched as Scott tried to move away from him, only to stop and let out a sound of pain. He took a deep breath and his senses were assaulted with the too strong scent of blood. He snorted and let his hand fall on Scott's side and he moved the teen so he laid on his back, his eyes staring up at the celling.

"Scott, you're going to have to talk to me at some point." He said as he looked at the other teen. He looked so broken, so lost and so unlike the young man Isaac had left behind when he left for France. But he knew the reason. He had seen the eye color he had. He knew too that neither Peter nor Derek had been able to get anything out of him. Peter had managed to get him to talk but had no success on getting a name.

"So far I'm doing fine without." Scott snapped back before he was overwhelmed by a coughing fit.

He moved up on the bed and lifted Scott up into his lap, not liking how easy the older wolf was to lift, and shifted between patting and rubbing circles on the other's back, waiting for the cough to subside.

"I didn't mean to do it," he head Scott mumble. It sounded like it was something he had said many times, repeated it over and over again, like he was trying to convince himself that it was the truth even when he knew it wasn't.

He didn't say anything, he just settled for hugged the boy closer and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"What was his name?" Isaac asked. He hugged Scott closer when he felt him tense. When he realized it was again pointless to struggle against people, he pressed his face into the other wolf's shoulder and let the tears stain the t-shirt and taking as deep breaths as his chest allowed him to.

"He was innocent," Scott whispered, his voice barely audible with his mouth pressed against Isaac. Isaac closed his eyes and released his hold on Scott.

"I know my sweet, I know. I also know you don't want to talk about it but I know personally that bottling things up are just going to end badly."

He could fell the body in his arms shake and he felt so bad over forcing Scott to talk but it was crucial for him to know that they wouldn't leave him just because his eyes had changed color.

He also knew Scott wasn't going to talk willingly.

"Derek." He called.

The older man walked into the room and took in the sight of the two betas on the bed.

Derek POV

He heard Isaac call him from Scott's room, he didn't sound urgent just very stressed. He slowly made his way into the room and took in the sight of the betas sitting on the bed. Scott was in Isaac's lap, head buried in the younger betas shoulder.

Isaac looked at him, "Can you force a command through your bond?"

He looked sharply at the beta but nodded "I can but I think it's going to break him being forced like that again." He looked down, "I also don't know how stable our bond is, he's somehow blocking for it. I can feel him but then again I can't feel him." He looked back up after taking a deep breath, "I can try."

Isaac nodded before making Scott move off his lap. As soon as Scott saw Derek he began to struggle, trying to get away from Isaac's grip in/on him. He stopped as Derek let his eyes bleed crimson and he growled lowly and Scott bared his neck in submission.

He sat on the teen's bed and thought about what he was about to do. He knew that this might break every singly ounce of trust Scott had in him and he hated it, he hated that he was going to force Scott to do something he didn't want to do, just like his uncle did when Scott had just been bitten.

He cupped Scott's cheek's and forced the pup to look at him and laced his voice with as much power and authority as he could, "Who did you kill Scott?"

Even Isaac looked away from Derek as he said it. Derek could see Scott fight against the order but he was unable to fight it, and he bowed his head down as he whispered so low that they had to lean in to hear it.

"Corey."

 **A/N  
I'm so sorry but he had to go. He was the most innocent person I could find. Don't worry, how he died is going to be told soon, also why.  
Anyway review and please send me some tissues. Give also Scott a hug, I think he needs it.**


	9. My sweet love

**A/N.  
Another chapter, yay. This is going to pick up right after Alpha.  
Thank you so much to James and Silverdawn2167 for the reviews. For Silverdawn2167, I don't know when the smut chapter will be up but it won't be soon. Scissac will begin in this chapter.**

Chapter nine.  
My sweet love.

 _Something truly evil only comes from  
corrupting something truly good." –Dread Doctors_

" _There is a price for everything you gain."_

"Corey."

The name echoed through the room, casting it back on the ones in it.

Scott was the first to move. He scrambled off Isaac's lap and fell out of the bed, landing on the floor, making a strangled noise in the process.

After that it was Derek.

"Stop it Scott," he growled, his eyes flashing crimson. Scott froze where he was, whining and baring his neck in submission to the Alpha.

Derek looked at Isaac, "Give us some time." He said and the youngest in the room gave one last sad look at Scott and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

As soon as he heard the door close Derek turned around to look at Scott again. The pup had backed up in the corner that were furthest away from the Alpha, his eyes blue as he did everything in his power to make himself smaller. Derek sighed and started to move forward to Scott, he growled softly when the pup tried to move away, Scott wined again and bared his neck even more.

"Scott," he whispered softly, reaching forward with his hand to lay it on the teen's shoulder, but pulling it back when Scott snapped and snarled at him, his teeth growing. Ignoring the younger's warnings; he sat beside the pup and pulled him close, locking him tight in an embrace.

"Scott please, listen to me, okay," he asked.

Scott mumbled something but had his head turned away from the Alpha, it was like he was ashamed for what he had done. Derek nuzzled the teen's neck, accepting the submission and felt the pup relax just a little.

"Please don't leave me." He heard him whisper. "Not like everybody else."

He rested his head atop of Scott's. "I promise," he said in return, "But you have to tell me what happened, I don't think keeping it to yourself will help you get over it," he continued, hoping that getting Scott to admit who it was, would also get him to talk, to say why he had done what he had done.

As if he smelled the Alpha's unease, Scott whined and pulled away from Derek, but was stopped by his growling command "Stop."

He sighed before standing up, lifting the younger wolf with him and walking over to the bed and laying Scott on it. He lifted the pup's shirt to look at the wound, it held, there were no bleeding and he hoped so much that it would stay like that. He covered the teen with the bed sheet before he sat down beside Scott on the bed.

"You have to understand Scott that the color of your eyes doesn't matter to me. It won't make me leave you; it won't stop making you my beta." He sighed before he looked at the door, "But life moves on and there's something out there that we don't know what is." When Scott moved to get up, Derek laid his hand on the beta's shoulder, "But we're handling it and you need to heal. I won't pressure you to talk about him right now but I will come back and have the conversation later." He said with a serious voice, but a smile broke it and he looked at Scott with a glint in his eyes and whispered lowly "No sex in the bed."  
He laughed as he saw Scott turn crimson and his heartbeat skyrocket, he laughed even more when Scott looked away but it dropped when he mumbled sadly, "He shouldn't want me, I've killed."

Derek sighed and shook his head before making his way out to Isaac, who by the color of his face, had also heard what the Alpha had said.

"Follow me," was all Derek said and continued to walk downstairs.

He sat down on the couch before beginning to talk.

"You need to make him see that we won't leave him just because he has killed an innocent. Try to get him to talk about why he did it, but don't pressure him too much, he's still too weak, convince him to heal." He smiled a wicked smile and looked at Isaac, "Encourage him with something he can't say no to."

The scent of embarrassment told Derek that Isaac had by no means misunderstood the Alpha's intension.

"Go up and talk to him," he said and clasped the teen's shoulder before leaving the house, leaving Isaac with a headshake.

Isaac POV.

Ignoring his still skyrocketing pulse, he made his way up to Scott's room, softly knocking on the door before he opened and walked in.

The sight that greeting him was not good. Scott had curled into a ball in the middle of the bed; he could see the other teen shake under the covers while sobs wrecked his frame. Walked up to the bed, Isaac sat down and slowly laid his hand on what he assumed was Scott's shoulder. The shivers stopped immediately and a whimper came from the hidden form.

"Scott."

He tugged gently at the sheet that covered Scott, happy when all he did was letting out a little growl. As he lifted it he made eye contact with Scott and flashed his eyes golden and watched as Scott's flashed blue and gave a small smile, "It's okay," he said.

Apparently it was all Scott needed to hear because the next thing Isaac knew was that he had a crying and sobbing were-wolf in his lap. Getting over the shook, he latched his arms around Scott and just held on to the other teen and mumbled words of comfort in his ear.

When the other tried to pull away Isaac tightened his hold, not ready to let go yet. "What did they do to you Scott?" he asked and looked at him. Like he expected Scott shook his head and buried his head on Isaac shoulder, taking as deep breaths as he could.

Isaac just shook his head, he knew what Scott was doing, he had done it his entire life, he was keeping everything to himself, hoping that at some point people would just move on without him, that they would forget him, leave him like he feared they would.

"Do I need to get Derek to come in?" he asked, half mocking and half serious. Scott just looked at him with a face that almost made Isaac laugh, almost.

"He's not in the house."

He raised his eyebrows, Scott had been listening. As if his body suddenly remembered Derek's words, his face went red and he was sure that there was a scent of embarrassment slowly filling the room. Scott slowly untangled himself from the other beta and Isaac could see him scenting the air before a small smile graced his lips, his eyes shining just the tiniest.

"Isaac?" he asked, even if it weren't really a question.

"No," he answered and ducked his head, only lifting it when he felt Scott's long fingers taking his chin and lifting his eyes up to meet his.

"Hey, if I can't avoid you trying to say how I'm not the worst person on earth than you can't avoid talking about why Derek said no sex in bed and why you smell like embarrassment, okay."

The smile Scott had made his embarrassment wort it.

He sat with crossed legs in front of the older beta and looked him in the eye, all seriousness.

"Okay. We're going to start with you, so talk.

Scott hung his head, it was clear that he didn't want to have this conversation with him, but he had already promised him so Isaac wouldn't let him back out of it now.

 **A/N.  
Done. There's going to happen two things in the next chapter. First thing is Isaac's and Scott's conversation, the next thing is that Derek is going to have a heart to heart moment with Liam. I can't wait myself.  
Please review, they make my day.**


	10. My darling have I suffered

**A/N.  
Update a little early because I had someone from AO3 begging me to write another chapter and I simply couldn't resist. The chapter is going to start with Derek finding Liam.  
WARNING: It will end in tears. Have tissues close by and don't worry, there'll be more.  
Thanks to Silverdawn2167 for the review.  
**

Chapter 10.  
My darling I have suffered.

" _Death never comes at the_ _right_ _time, despite  
what mortals believe. Death always comes like a thief."_ _  
_ _―_ _Christopher Pike_ _,_ _The Last Vampire_

He shifted as soon as he came reached the forest. When he had gotten outside the house he had called Malia to hear if she knew where Liam where. She had only been able to tell him that the young teen where in the forest. She had told him that ever since the pack heard about his attack on Scott, the boy had been unwelcome and with that in his head he searched for a scent.

After an hour he had searched the entire forest, and he still hadn't found Scott's beta. As he neared the nematon, he saw a man sitting there. Scenting the air, he snarled.

Liam.

The teen flinched and turned his head sharply in Derek's direction. Deciding that he had already been seen, the Alpha moved away from the cover of the trees, his lips curled up in a silent snarl, eyes glowing crimson.

"Derek," the teen stuttered.

He growled and ran forward, slamming the teen onto (Please correct grammar error), ignoring the small whimper of pain he released.

"What did you do?" he growled up in the boy's face. "What did he do to deserve you beating him up, huh?" he said and let go of Liam and standing with his arms crossed, his wolf fighting to get out and beat the pup into submission.

The beta didn't move.

"I didn't do anything, Scott's fine."

And then Derek lost control.

His wolf broke free of it's restraints and he slammed Liam into a nearby tree so hard that he could hear his spine snapping, Liam screaming in pain as it happened. The air around them was quickly dominated by the pup's fear, real and heavy.

"Scott's fine," Derek asked/said in a mocking tone, "I would like you very much to define your 'Scott's fine' then," he snarled.

He let go of Liam and watched as he sank to the ground. He was just barely in control again.

"You almost killed him because you thought he killed your girl. I hate to bring it to you Liam but the bite would have killed her, she was too weak to make it." His tone emotionless, dead.

"Scott was at that time; already a mess and then you come and make it worse. He died because of you. You could just as well have killed him as Theo did."

Liam's expression turned frightened.

"Scott's dead," he whispered.

Derek sighed. This wasn't going as he planned. "No, he's not dead, but he lost his spark. He's my beta now," he stepped up in Liam's space, pointing his finger in the teen's face, "So if you come near him, I swear to God that I will kill you personally. Got it," he snarled.

The beta nodded. Derek turned around to walk away but stopped, "If he dies, I'm blaming you." And with that Derek left the forest and began to run back to Scott, hoping Isaac had been able to get him to talk.

He smiled a little as he thought about it. It was so clear that they loved each other. Isaac knew he liked Scott. He sighed as he thought back on what Scott had said, 'he shouldn't want me'. They liked each other and the Alpha was sure that the bond between them would save Scott.

Isaac POV.

He watched as Scott looked at the ground, looked at anywhere but him. The scent of shame and guilt was filling the air around them. It was so heavy that Isaac had trouble breathing in it.

"Scott," he said lowly, reaching forward to touch the older beta's shoulder. His hand had barely reached him, before Scott looked up and snarled at him, fangs and eyes showing, pulling his hand back, Isaac snarled in return, refusing to let Scott scare him away like the teen hoped.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, still not looking up.

Sighing Isaac shook his head, not knowing how to answer the other but settled for the truth.

"Everything has gone to hell. There's some kind of thing killing people randomly. They don't know what it is," he answered and looked down.

"I should have been there." He heard Scott whisper, "Not talking with . . . him," he continued quietly.

It got Isaac angry, "What could you have done, huh? You can barely walk, you are vulnerable. You know Derek won't let you out of his sight. You're his beta Scott. Take the chance to get to know him, he cares about you. Not every Alpha would stand by their beta's side when they have killed without control!" He yelled at the older teen.

His heart stopped as Scott looked up at him, his eyes wide and brown.

"What makes you think I wasn't in control?"

Isaac sucked in a breath, "You said . . ."

Scott laughed but there was no humor in it. Suddenly he bowed over and a coughing fit began. Always the quick thinker Isaac got Scott to lie down on his side as the cough's continued to overwhelm the former Alpha.

He moved out of the bed and got on his knees beside Scott's head, murmuring words of comfort. His mind was reeling. He thought Scott was getting better, but then again he had been put under so much stress that it could have been too much.

A fleek of something wet hit his face and when he went to wipe it away with his hand, it came away black. Stunned and scared his looked around Scott's mouth, black blood was tickling from the corner of the teen's mouth.

"No," he whispered.

Ignoring the now rattling breath coming from his friend, Isaac got his phone and called Derek. The Alpha picket up after one ring.

"What?"

"It's Scott, he's getting bad again," Isaac answered, panic just under the surface.

"Shit." He heard the Alpha mutter.

"Listen Isaac, I'm coming in just two minutes, try to call him down, just be there for him, okay?"

The beta found himself nodding without hesitation and was fast to hang up on Derek and get back to Scott. Sitting with his back against the wall, he laid Scott's head into his lap, braiding his fingers through the shorter boy's hair, smiling a little when he felt and heard the coughing subside to almost nothing.

The door to the bedroom was opened and Derek walked into the room, his face emotionless but his eyes wide and fearful.

"Move," was all he said and Isaac hurried off the bed, leaving the room to Derek who looked at him.

"Find Stiles, do or say something, I don't care, just tell him about the situation we have."

When he didn't move Derek yelled, "NOW Isaac!" and the beta ran out of the room.

Derek POV.

He watched as Isaac ran out, before returning his attention back to Scott. The beta had stopped coughing but the paleness and ragged breathing didn't sit well with the Alpha.

Gently he turned Scott, so the teen laid on his back and lifted up the beta's shirt. Gasping and looking away before he could lose what food he had eaten that day, he swallowed thickly.

"Scott," he whispered, getting the younger's attention. He almost whimpered at the empty stare he got. He reached out and petted Scott's cheek, before getting up and come back with a washcloth.

Ignoring the empty eyes of Scott, he began to wipe the blood away from the teen's face, Scott had only gotten paler as he was cleaned and it worried Derek more than he wanted to admit, it suddenly became obvious that Scott could die at any moment that his heart could stop and not begin to beat again.

At the thought of that Derek whined, a low noise in the back of his throat. A hand gripped his and made a tugging motion, pulling it towards the owner's throat.

It took a second for Derek to catch up and he yanked his hand back, a low snarl coming from him, making Scott curl around himself and look away from the Alpha.

"Please," he heard his pup plead with him.

Tears streamed down the Alpha's cheeks, he couldn't hold them in, a sob came from his mouth and Scott almost looked shocked, like he didn't know why Derek was crying.

He shook his head, "No Scott. You have to fight, please," he pleaded back.

He sighed again and lifted up the teen's shirt, the sight was expected, not welcome. The wound had reopened, blood leaking from the gashes and Derek swore he could see Scott heart struggle to beat. He lowered the shirt again and moved to sit in the bed, lifting Scott's upper body and head and laying it on his lap, stroking the teen's cheek, resting his fingers against his throat, letting more tears spill when he heard the pup sigh, it almost sounded like he was relived, that he truly believed that this would be his end.

Scott POV.

He was right; he closed his eyes as he felt his Alpha's claws penetrate the fragile skin on his throat, darkness entering his vision. For one moment everything was clear; he understood now that people that had been brought back from the dead said that they had seen their entire life flash through their head. He saw his happiest moment, but he also saw when he failed, when he failed as a friend, as an Alpha, as everything. He could hear his brother pleading with him, pleading and begging him to breath, but he couldn't, he was just so tired. His heart gave one last weak beat before stopping. And it wasn't starting again.

 **A/N.  
If you cried during this, rest assured, so did I. I used an entire toilet roll as tissue paper. My God I think this chapter beats chapter seven. So review and I might update before my other stories.**


	11. Fifty shades of sorrow

**A/N  
I can't decide if I want to be cruel or not. This chapter or next one, Corey's body will be found.  
Do you want Satomi to make an appearance or not?  
Thank you so much to Derek Hale Peter Hale, Guest, NovaRainbow and Jaylene Olebar.  
To NovaRainbow, I'm glad I made you and your dog cry. I happy to know, that I'm not the only one sobbing my heart out when I write.**

 **When you read this chapter and wonder what went on in my head, porn is the answer, way too much fanfiction porn. The title couldn't escape that.**

Chapter 11  
Fifty shades of sorrow.

" _There's no way you can kill someone and  
get to the other side of the experience unchanged."_ _  
_ _―_ _Charlaine Harris_ _,_ _Definitely Dead_

He shook the teen as he heard his heartbeat get slower. He wiped the blood in the corners of the teen's mouth away and shook him again.

"Damn it Scott, wake up!" he yelled and moved his hands to grip Scott's shoulders.

But the pup wasn't reacting to his Alpha.

Derek could feel his wolf come out in panic. What was happening?

He felt his claws scrape against each other and yanked his hands away from Scott, the teen slumping back on the bed, motionless. It scared the Alpha more than he wanted to admit.

He laid his hand on the pup's chest, he needed to feel the chest rise and fall. What was wrong? He looked over at the window, his hand still on Scott's chest and sighed.

A whimper made him snap his head in the pup's direction. Scott laid with his eyes open and looked at Derek. His left hand made a grasping motion in the Alpha's direction. Derek, Derek couldn't deny Scott anything right now, so he walked fast over to the bed and took Scott's hand in his. As soon as he touched Scott, he could see him relax, he was still tense but it had lessened just a little.

"I'm sorry," he could hear the pup rasping.

He looked at him with raised eyebrows and squeezed his beta's hand a little.

"Sorry for what Scott?" he asked.

He heard the pup sigh and watched as he turned his head away from him.

"For bringing the pack down, for everything. I'm weak." He heard the teen swallow before he spoke up again.

"For not allowing you to help me heal like I know you can, for trusting Theo. I'm sorry for blocking you," Scott broke off with a heavy sob.

Unable to hold off any longer Derek yanked the pup up in his lap and locked his arms around him in a tight embrace, holding the other tight as he cried his heart out again, hushing him and whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"All I want you to do Scott is get better, let the pack take care of Theo, focus of learning to live with what you have done, focus on letting me help you heal, accept our bond." The Alpha smiled, "Focus on Isaac and let him help you. Let all of us help you Scott." He said as Scott's sob quieted down and felt the teen's arms around him too.

He wanted to hold Scott for just a little while longer but he needed to check on the wound. He carefully lifted Scott off his lap and laid the young wolf on the bed.

"If the wound haven't gotten any better Scott, I will have to have a very serious talk with you," he said as he took hold of the shirt Scott was wearing and lifted it up over his stomach.

The Alpha let out a sigh of relief. There was no new blood but the wound wasn't healing. He knew Scott was slowing his healing down, he just knew. The crusted blood around the wound was black not red like Derek wanted it to be, his beta wasn't healing.

"Scott," he said, he couldn't keep his eyes from bleeding crimson as he looked Scott in the eye.

The pup whimpered and bared his neck, hoping that it would either please or distract his Alpha. Derek wasn't taking the bait like he had hoped.

He sighed and rolled his head before looking at Scott again, "Scott look at me," his voice laced with so much command that he knew Scott wouldn't be able to resist him. He could see the pup fight, his head tossed to the sides and his body trashed as he fought the instinct to obey his Alpha.

He pinned Scott to the bed, he didn't want the teen to hurt himself even more.

"Scott," he said again. This time he took a firm grip around the younger wolf's chin and turned his head so he looked at him.

The teen's body went silent under Derek and the beta forced his head up, so his throat was bared even more.

"I'm not angry Scott. You need to heal and you need to do it now or else you risk dying because of it, okay," he said and released the pup's chin but he remained on top of Scott.

When he didn't get a response from the teen, he moved over and looked him in the eye. Scott's eyes were glazed over, like he wasn't present in the room. Derek tried to shake his beta but Scott remained unresponsive.

 _He walked into the empty mall. It was the same mall as the battle with the Alpha pack found place in. he laughed a little without humor as he waited for the chimera to come._

 _Corey had seemed more than willing to speak with him, to tell him what Theo was planning. He even told Scott that if they won the battle he would leave Beacon Hills, as long as the Alpha would spare his life._

 _Scott himself was torn. He couldn't believe Theo would betray him, make him leave Stiles, his best friend since PreK, make him believe a liar and a killer over his friends, over his pack._

 _He growled in anger and hit one of pillars, making crackles in the cement._

 _He heard the hesitant steps towards him and looked back to see Corey walk up to him, a hesitant smile on his face as he stopped a few feet away from the Alpha._

" _Hey," he said._

" _Can you help us against Theo?" Scott asked. He couldn't stop the hope from reaching his eyes, God he hoped so much that this would be the end._

" _I hope so. I planned on leaving but then I needed to talk to you first, tell you a few things."_

 _Scott looked at the chimera. He planned on leaving, not that he didn't understood, he wanted to leave too, but he couldn't leave, not now._

" _What?"_

" _Theo wanted you to know that he needed a pack, he wanted to be the Alpha of that pack." Corey looked up at the Alpha, the smile on his face gone._

" _Scott, Theo wants to steal your pack, that's why he lies to all of you, he wants you to trust him, trust him so he can destroy you when you do."_

 _He could fell his pulse racing, knew his eyes were crimson, he could feel his claws and he could feel his canines lengthen to fangs; the wolf struggled to come out of its cage._

 _He felt an arm on his shoulder and his head shot up and without seeing, the true Alpha lunged for the only other person in the room with him._

 _An innocent._

 _It couldn't really be called a fight because the attacked didn't fight back at all; he just let himself be beated and torn apart. The beast within the True Alpha howled in victory, the battle had been won, but as he tore out the other's throat and watched with a sick glee the other die, blood pooling around the body, gashes that would have made any other person throw up, he felt something leave him, he felt the power he had had, the power he had been so afraid of using, of losing control off leave._

 _The Alpha fell to the ground clutching his chest and for the first time he really saw what he had done. With a dread he didn't know he had, he felt the last spark of power leave him. He knew without even looking that if he looked himself in a mirror his eyes wouldn't be red anymore, they would be blue._

Derek reared back as the body on the bed arched up, a gasp leaving his mouth as he did.

"Corey," he heard the pup cry out before he collapsed to the bed again, heaving after air.

Derek stayed where he stood, just watching Scott as he heaved after breath, chest rising and falling fast.

"Open the bond between us Scott, let the pack help you, we won't disown you just because you've killed an innocent. Let yourself heal and let us help you heal on the inside, let Isaac be there for you, he likes you, you know."

He moved back to sit on the bed, growling when Scott scooted away from him. The teen crawled hesitating over to his Alpha; his left hand reached out, like it wanted to touch but was afraid of getting hit.

Derek took the hand and pulled Scott into his lap, urging the beta to scent him.

"When Peter came her first time after you got hurt, I saw a side of my uncle that I thought I would never get to see again, he took care of you like he should have when you were his beta. I'm saying that even through you have killed people, doesn't mean you don't have a heart. You just have to find your heart Scott, the thing that makes you human.

Derek closed his eyes, "Let Isaac be there for you, he likes you even when you have done what you have done."

He helped the teen sit up against the wall and looked at him with a serious look.

"How did you know?" Scott asked, his voice muffled by being pressed against Derek's shirt.

"How I knew?" Derek said, a small chuckle could be heard in his voice, "You two are so obvious that even Peter can see it, you smell like each other." The Alpha smirked "Plus, he looks like he wants to bang you against every flat surface in the house," he said amused and couldn't contain his laughter and he clutched his stomach.

"Please spare me your evil Alpha," Scott hit back, the first smile on his face since Derek came back. The pup's eyes were glinting.

Derek's head perked up when he heard the front door open, he knew it was Isaac and turned around to look at Scott who now looked frightened, and was trying to merge with his Alpha.

"Your 'wants to bang you against every flat surface in the house is here' so I will leave you to him," he said easy before pinning Scott with a hard look, the teen looking down in submission, "I want you to talk with him, let him be there for you, don't shut him out when you need him as much as he needs you."

And with that Derek left the bedroom and walked down and into the living-room, where a embarrassed Isaac sat and looked at him with horrified expression, Derek had no doubt that the beta had heard what he had said to Scott. That was why he said it.

"Don't look like that." Derek said before he sat down beside the youngest beta.

"I think he's starting to heal. I think I know what's holding him back. Make him talk about Corey, make him heal." Derek said but added "Then you can bang him against every flat surface of the house." He said and left the house.

Isaac POV.

He tried to calm his heart before he walked up to Scott but he was sure it was deafening to the other wolf.

The door into Scott's room was open. He saw Scott sit with his back to the wall, starring out of the window with a distant look on his face.

"Scott," he said from where he stood leaned up at the door frame.

The other beta turned his head in Isaac's direction, their eyes locking.

"What do you want Mr. Want to bang me against every flat surface of the house?" Scott laughed nervously.

Isaac narrowed his eyes; Scott was trying to avoid something.

"Cut it Scott, you know what I want."

At Scott's blank face he smiled sadly and moved over to sit on the bed, his concern growing when Scott moved away from him.

"I didn't find Stiles like Derek had sent me to do." He started and moved over to Scott, laying his arm around the teen, he ignored Scott's growl.

"I went by the abandoned mall. The one where we fought the Alpha pack. I don't even know why I did it, I  
just did it."

He could feel Scott strain against his hold, the older wolf's heartrate skyrocketing.

"We have to have this conversation at some point Scott. If you won't listen to me, then I'll call Derek so he can come and help."

Isaac stopped and thought. It might be better if he called Derek; he had a feeling that what he would tell Scott would send the beta into a full blown panic attack, not to mention the guilt.

"Stay here," he said and walked away to talk with the Alpha.

It only rang once before it was taken.

"What," greeted Derek, it seemed like it was standard greeting for him.

"I want you to be here when I talk to Scott, he might not take it very good and at this point I think that you are the only one that can calm him down if he panics, please," he added.

After a minute of silence, Derek spoke again, "I'll be there." And then he hung up.

He walked back into the bedroom and sighed when he saw Scott. The wolf had taken comfort in the corner furthest away from the younger beta, looking at Isaac with a frightened look.

"Derek will come in a moment. You don't have to be afraid," he said and moved closer to Scott, lifting his lips in a silent snarl when the teen tried to move around and away, Scott fell silent and bowed his head.

"Kill me please," Scott whimpered and moved so he could hide his head and curled around himself. Isaac guessed that Scott tried to hide himself from their Alpha. And how right he was, because barely a second later Derek entered the room like he owned it, walking straight up to Scott and forced his arms away from his face, the teen barely resisting.

"Come," he said and took Scott's arm, and turned around to look at Isaac, "I know you want to be here, but I need someone to move the body. You might also not like what I'm going to do with Scott."

Isaac was about to argue when Derek flashed his eyes and said forcefully "Now Isaac!" and the beta scrambled to obey the Alpha.

Derek POV.

As soon as Isaac left the room, Scott started fighting and straining against Derek's hold in him. Derek made the young teen look at him and let his eyes bleed crimson, "Listen to me Scott, I know you don't want to talk and I don't want to force you to stay calm or anything under force, but I have to, now follow me," he said and dragged the teen wolf with him out of the room, Scott was still fighting but not as much as before.

He sat Scott down on the couch and looked at the pup. The beta was pale and he kept looking at the door like he wanted to escape that way, "It won't work Scott, I'm fast and stronger than you are."

The teen sighed in defeat and slowly met Derek's eyes.

"I found Corey, he didn't look too good, and Isaac will burn him I think. What I mean Scott is that Corey's body bear all the signs of being killed by a werewolf out of control, you weren't in control when you killed him, you're not to blame for this Scott," he said and laid a hand on his beta's shoulder.

"I didn't kill him. I slaughtered him," Scott whispered back.

"I slaughtered him Derek!" Scott yelled and stood up, making a run for the door, only he was stopped short when he slammed into Peter's form, the said man, locked his arms around Scott and held the trashing and screaming body close and tight.

"Now Derek!" he yelled and Derek moved to stand in front of Scott, holding the teen's head in his hands. "Scott calm down, listen to my voice calm down. Breathe." He said with command in his voice and Scott sank to his knees, Peter falling with him, his arms still holding Scott close.

"Well," he heard his uncle mutter.

"She agreed to help us; she almost seemed devastated when I told her what happened with him. She told me to bring him tomorrow at noon."

Derek nodded, "I'm going to help Isaac, you got him?" At Peter's nod Derek left the house with a heavy heart, he hoped with all his might that the other Alpha could help them with his pup.

 **A/N.  
For the one who can figure the other Alpha's name will get a one-shot of own free wish, it just has to be teen wolf.  
Review they make my day. I hope to get most of my stories updated before Christmas, but I can't promise anything. **


	12. Absolute submission

**A/N.  
Chapter twelve, yay. I can't say much without spoiling so.  
Thank you so much to, SnowEmber1, Little Angle of Love, GFM, Peter Hale Derek Hale, Loh122 and NovaRainbow for their wonderful reviews, you guys rule.  
The guessed Alpha is Satomi, and Little Angle of Love was the first to guess it, so a story is underway to you my dear.**

Chapter twelve.  
Absolute submission.

" _I do not think, sir, you have any right to command  
me, merely because you are older than I, or because  
you have seen more of the world than I have; your claim  
to superiority depends on the use you have made of your  
time and experience."_ _  
_ _―_ _Charlotte Brontë_ _,_ _Jane Eyre_

Peter POV.

He didn't lead Scott back to his room after the pup's little episode. He made the teen stand up and led him back to the couch he had ran from, merely minutes ago, and made him sit down on it.

Scott curled up against his side and Peter could feel the others hands fisting his shirt. He sighed before moving to lay his arm around Scott, the teen tensing, before relaxing against him. He decided to speak up then.

"I talked to Satomi earlier. It was after Isaac sent me pictures of Corey's body. . ." he stopped and gripped Scott's shoulders before the teen could get far, "Now listen to me Scott, this comes from one who knows what he's speaking about. I have killed, yes. I enjoyed it, yes. But at some point I came to realize that if I wanted what I had before the fire, before everything, then I would have to change, I would love to say that I have regretted my actions during my short time as Alpha, but it would be a lie. I live with what I have done, not because I want to, but because I have to." He moved a hand and laid it on Scott's shoulder.

"You will have to do the same, no matter how hard it will be."

Scott's shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor, "But how can I lead when I'm no Alpha. How can Derek trust me when I have taken an innocent life? How can I live with it," he asked softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Peter sighed again. He was truly lost, he didn't know how to make Scott see that he was not to blame for killing the young teen but he also had to make the boy see sense. He could smell that the wound wasn't healed. 'All on board the guilt train' he thought sarcastically.

"Think of it like this Scott. The wound kills you, Derek loses a pack member, Isaac loses a lover, and Stiles' loses a brother, your mother a son and me someone that I have learned to respect and a friend. Liam will be consumed with guilt over having killed his Alpha; he'll lose a role model. The thing is Scott that if you die, you'll leave a lot of people behind, a lot of people that loves you." His voice hard and straight to the point.

He heard the pup huff and saw him turn his head to look at him.

"Who wanted to meet me?" he asked.

"Satomi, she thinks that she can help you. We have to be there in a couple hours. Derek's helping Isaac clean up in the mall." His voice was firm.

"How can Derek want a beta that's crippled by guilt? How can Isaac want a mate that has taken a life, one that doesn't want to heal? There's nothing left to save Peter, nothing left to love." The teen said and turned his head in the direction of the door, the sound of the Camaro's engine marking that Isaac and his nephew was back from the mall.

"My duty is done Scott. A fair warning Scott, Derek wants to talk to you about your pretty little wound and Theo." He said and rolled his eyes, ignoring Scott's growl and with a single wink, he left through the backdoor.

Derek POV.

He caught a brief glance of his uncle before he turned around to look at Isaac. The beta looked sick, it was something Derek understood. The body of Corey had been beyond mangled. He had never seen anything like it before and it scared him, it scared Isaac too he could see.

He still had trouble grasping that Scott had done it, but now he understood what the teen had said about that he didn't kill Corey, but slaughtered him. They had had to burn the body, there wasn't enough to recognize him as Corey, the boy had been torn to pieces.

"You need to know that Scott's very tuned in on other people now, he will find every reason he can, to not let his wound heal."

Isaac nodded as Derek took a deep breath. "I want him to completely submit to me, before we take him to Satomi, I need him to open up to me," he continued, leaning up again the car.

"I thought he had submitted to you when you bit him?" The pup asked, his hands fisted by his sides, he didn't like this at all.

"He didn't. What happened when I bit him only created the possibility for that bond to exist. He needs to accept me as his Alpha, right now he's refusing to bond we have. He's reacting to me when I command him but only then. His wolf is ready to accept me; it needs the strength and security that an Alpha can give. It's his human side that's fighting me."

Isaac nodded slowly and Derek could hear him utter an "Oh," before he stepped away from the car and moved towards the door.

"Let's get in before Scott can curl into a corner."

He opened the door and walked into the living-room, eyes immediately going to the couch, sighing when he couldn't see Scott. He lifted his head and scented the air. Behind him Isaac had tensed up, his body frozen and eyes darting around the room.

"Isaac, go check upstairs, I'll check down here," he ordered and indicated with his arm in the direction of the stairs, not looking as he heard the beta make his way up.

Isaac POV.

He walked slowly up the stairs, wincing when the step he stepped on creaked. He walked with his back against the wall, claws out and eyes glowing golden.

As much as he didn't want to hurt Scott, he knew that Scott might attack, hoping that either him or Derek would make a fatal move and kill him.

"Scott," he called out, stepping around a corner. He stopped when he caught the scent of the older beta, and scented the air. When he stepped into Scott's bedroom, his eyes widened and a snarl tore itself out of his mouth, his wolf punching and straining to come forth.

On the bed sat Scott, his shirt was off and he had his claws out, his eyes glowing a vibrant blue. At his snarl, Scott had looked up, his lips curling up in a snarl.

"I heard you," he growled, before he sank back down on the bed, all fight left him and Isaac watched the wolf fade before he almost ran to Scott's side and took the wolf in a tight embrace, hiding his head in his shoulder, fingers petting Scott's hair as they was half laying and half sitting on the bed.

"If you heard us then you know what we want you to do. Derek wants you to be pack; you merely have a connection right now. He wants you to accept him fully, to submit to him completely. He needs you and you need him, please Scott," he said and begged with his eyes.

" _I need you."_

Scott stayed silent, not moving an inch during the whole speech but he finally spoke up.

"If I accept Derek as my Alpha it will hurt even more when he kicks me out of the pack," Scott raised his head and pinned Isaac with an intense glare, "And he will, trust me on that Izi."

He couldn't stop his face from brighten when Scott called him by his nick name again and he allowed himself to smile again.

He leaned forward and whispered against Scott's ear, "Well Scott Alexander McCall, you will just have to trust me that he won't, won't you?" he whispered as he breathed hotly against Scott's ear.

He smiled wickedly when it had the desired reaction from the older beta. Scott whimpered and bared his neck for him, a soft sigh escaping, hands grasping at his shirt, trying to lift it over his head while Isaac tried to make a mark on his neck, Scott moaning in need and clawing Isaac's shirt.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you have persuaded Scott to accept me Isaac, no sex when I'm in the house." A laughing voice came from the doorway and Isaac looked and saw Derek stand there with a smile on his face.

Isaac looked down in embarrassment while Scott scooted away from him, his eyes down.

"Isaac, go tell Satomi that we can first come tomorrow."

He nodded and patted his Alpha on the shoulder as he walked past him.

Derek POV.

He closed the door behind him when Isaac left; smiling as he looked at a still dazed Scott.

"So all I had to do was sending Isaac to seduce you and almost making out with you, for you to accept me as your Alpha?" He shook his head again and walked over to sit beside Scott.

"He insisted," Scott said, his cheeks reddening.

"Scott, look at me. I will need to bite you again; it will open the bond between us, even more so now because you accept me as your Alpha. It will give your strength to heal, give you will to heal. Isaac plays dirty." He said. He needed Scott to be sure that this was what he wanted or else Satomi would take over.

The pup nodded and laid down on his back, looked shortly at Derek before he bared his neck for him, his body completely relaxed.

Derek sighed as he touched Scott's neck. He let his teeth lengthen and lowered them against his beta's throat, licking the skin before sinking his teeth into the soft skin, Scott giving a slight whimper that Derek was fast to soothe.

When he let go of Scott, he could feel the connection snap back in place, all of Scott's emotions greeting him, all his anger, hate and confusion. What surprised him most was the desire to submit he could feel coming from Scott in waves, something he had finally let go of. It suddenly made sense that he had bared his neck to Isaac, a beta, which he acknowledged that was higher ranked than he was.

"It's okay Scott. I'll send Isaac in." he said and patted Scott's shoulder again.

"Yes please, Alpha," Scott whimpered as the scent of his arousal filled the room. He was falling fast now that he had finally allowed himself to submit.

Derek growled and almost ran out of the room, needing to get out before Scott's scent overwhelmed him. He walked down to the living-room and saw Isaac sitting in the couch. The beta was sitting hunched over and Derek could smell blood and when he looked down at Isaac's hands, he saw it tickle down and land on the carpet.

"Take care of him, he wants to please you. You're his mate and he's the submissive of you two. Now that he's not fighting, he knows it too. We'll deal with everything after tonight."

Isaac nodded tightly and when Derek nodded, he almost flew up the stairs and into Scott's room. Derek only stayed until he could hear a long drawn out moan and whine, a soft "Please Izi," reached him. He would bet came from Scott, and then walked out of the house, shaking his head at a smug looking Peter,

"I give," he said and they got into the car.

 **A/N.  
Wow. Would you believe me if I said that it wasn't the ending I planned? As you hopefully can read, next chapter are either going to be after the smut has ended or the smut. I'm trying to find someone who can write it, but if you trust me enough to not ruin the story by trying to write it myself, tell me in review.  
Review and make my day. Merry Christmas.**


	13. Let me be your savior for a night

**A/N.  
I decided to write this chapter myself. I'm really nervous about it, I have never written smut before, only read it, tons of it, so when you review, be nice, screw it and just review.  
This is almost 1k words of porn without the actual sex; I don't dare go that far yet. **

**Thank you so much to NovaRainbow and SnowEmber1 for their reviews and telling me that I couldn't ruin the story by bad smut, we'll see.**

Chapter thirteen.  
Let me be your savior for a night.

" _I am nothing special, of this I am sure.  
I am a common man with common thoughts  
and I've led a common life. There are no  
monuments dedicated to me and my name  
will soon be forgotten, but I've loved another  
with all my heart and soul, and to me, this has  
always been enough."_ _  
_ _―_ _Nicholas Sparks_ _,_ _The Notebook_

As soon as his Alpha gave permission to go to Scott, Isaac almost flew up the stairs and into Scott's room. When he opened the door he stopped. The scent in the room made him growl and his golden eyes were locked on Scott's form on the bed, the younger beta made his way over to Scott and was quick to run his nose along the line of Scott's throat, Scott whining and baring his neck, giving Isaac more space to lick on.

"Please Izi," he heard Scott whimper, when he finally gave a long lick and sucked a mark on the others skin, watching it fade before he added a new one, drawing an even more needy sound from the beta under him.

"Mine," he growled and finally kissed Scott, dominating the kiss immediately, Scott's claws shredding his shirt and making red lines on his back.

"Yours," Scott gasped as he tried to match Isaac, but with no success.

Wanting to hear more sounds coming from the beta under him, Isaac almost tore Scott's shirt off, for now ignoring the angry wound on the boy's chest, and lowered his mouth against the teen's nipple and started sucking on it, Scott's body arching up against his, the older wolf stuttering "Izi please," and started tearing Isaac's shirt off like it was the most offending thing on earth.

"Yeah, like it?" he said teasingly and looked at Scott, and wasn't the sight just breathtaking.

Under him laid the most gorgeous person Isaac had ever seen. Scott's eyes were wide open, the cold blue color making Isaac press a sweet kiss to the beta's lips. He had fallen so hard and so fast for the older wolf; he had had a crush on him, ever since Derek had bitten him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a whine sounded from the body under him and the sight almost made Isaac come before time. Scott lay with his neck so bared; the veins under the skin more visible than normal and Isaac couldn't resist lowering his lips and make another failed hickey, Scott making the most beautiful sounds as he did.

"Promise me one thing Scotty," he whispered against the wolf's ear, "Promise me that you won't give up, and promise me that you'll fight till the end, cause if you die, you won't have this," he ended his line by pressing another bruising kiss to the teen's lips, Scott gasping and moaning and Isaac couldn't resist thrusting his hips down against Scott's, the friction between them was almost making Isaac lose control and take what he wanted, but he couldn't. This was about Scott, not him.

He continued to press kisses against Scott's chest, the body underneath him moaning and gasping in pleasure. When Isaac sat back and straddled Scott's hips he looked at his artwork of healing hickeys and small red scratches.

"Feeling good?" he asked as he moved to take off Scott's pants, the beta's eyes were wide and his mouth slack as he looked up at Isaac. Isaac couldn't resist leaning down and nosing at Scott's throat.

"I'm gonna make you feel perfect, Scotty, so perfect for me, all laid out below me, moaning and making all these sounds. Tell me, are they all for me," he asked in his most seductive voice while he pressed a gentle nip against Scott's jaw, waiting for the answer.

Scott thrusted his hips against Isaac and let out a long string of curses, even more sounds coming from him. Isaac smiled, he had gotten his answer and he continued to take Scott's pants off.

As soon as he had his hand around Scott and stoked a few times, the teen bucked wildly and a low howl sounded together with the unmistakable scent of cum. He smiled and jacked Scott through his orgasm, only stopping when he realized that Scott had fallen asleep under him.

He smiled and moved to clean the teen up with a wet washcloth, his own pleasure came last and wiping him clean of blood and cum, sparing a short glance at the wound, he would need to talk to him about it, and he needed to know why he refused to heal.

"I hope you get better Scott," he whispered.

The rush of sex and adrenaline was wearing off and Isaac really wanted to sleep but there was a few things he needed to get done first. He fished his phone out from his own discharged pants and called Derek.

It rang for five times before the Alpha picket up; Isaac knew immediately that he was going to be teased, even if Derek hadn't said anything yet.

"You can come back now, we're done." He said to Derek.

"Okay, he's gotten better?"

"The wound's still there, I don't think he lets it heal, there's something stopping him from doing it. Right now he's sleeping, but I want to talk to him and you, we need to take care of the wound before it kills him." Isaac could hear his voice going into panic, his wolf whining at the thought of its mate dying. His breathing getting labored and new sweat began to form, along with tiny whines.

"Hey Isaac, breathe, breathe. Scott's not going to die okay. I can sense him, he's not blocking me anymore, and I can sense that he's not dying, trust me, we'll get him better." Derek's voice grounded him and he heard the Alpha take a deep breath before he laughed a little.

"I guess I can cross the no sex in bed rule now." He said and Isaac groaned and walked back to sit on the bed, beside Scott and petted the sleeping wolf.

"Yeah, just cross it. Anyway, do we still have to talk with Satomi tomorrow or do we just cross that too?"

"Yes and no, I talked to her and she said that with the way Scott had submitted to me, there were bound to be some self-anger at him. She said that we should talk to him first before we went to her."

Isaac nodded to himself. He knew that things had been far too easy, that Scott was still afraid of Derek throwing him out because of his eye color.

"We'll be fine Derek," he said and hung up, before getting down beside Scott and pressing a gentle kiss to the older wolf's forehead and pulled the covers over them before falling into a blissful sleep.

 **A/N.  
Next chapter's going to be named Daddy Dearest. I will let you use your imagination as to what that chapter's going to be about; it's not going to be nice, I think it will be a long chapter, I have to make up for this short one.  
Please review and tell me how I did and if there's something I can do better.**


	14. Daddy dearest

**A/N.  
As promised chapter Fourteen.  
This chapter will take place right after Derek has returned to the house and are talking with a now awake Scott.  
Warning: there will be descriptions of child abuse and homophobia.  
Thank you so much to NovaRainbow, Little Angle of Love and GFM for their reviews on chapter 13.  
To NovaRainbow. Are this chapter angst enough for you, it's made with tears.**

Chapter fourteen.  
Daddy dearest.

" _Childhood should be carefree, playing  
in the sun; not living a nightmare in the  
darkness of the soul."_ _  
_ _―_ _Dave Pelzer_ _,_ _A Child Called "It"_

He had tossed Isaac out of the house and was currently sitting in front of Scott, on the teen's bed. He knew that something was wrong, he could sense it.

"Do I have to call Stiles? Do you want to speak to him?"

He tried to find a solution that worked but so far there was nothing.

He looked at the teen's arms when he started rubbing them against each other, small shivers going through the young wolf. Scott shook his head and mumbled "No."

He sighed and laid back on the bed, the scent of sex was almost completely gone; he had teased them both for it, telling them that they would have to make a spray that took away the smell of it. Scott had blushed and stammered as he tried to say something back; it caused both him and Isaac to laugh.

"Lift your shirt Scott, let me see it," Derek said.

I'm sorry Alpha," the teen whimpered.

Derek sighed and moved to loft up Scott's shirt. The wolf didn't help but he didn't resist either. The sight that greeted him made him snarl. The wound was red and angry, black blood leaking from the edges, making it look like something straight out of a horror movie.

He saw Scott's head hang in defeat, the scent of pain and blame rolled gently off him.

"I can't," he whispered, "I'm afraid it will hurt even more. I don't wanna go back there Derek. Please don't make me go back there Derek," he said in an even lower voice.

Derek took Scott's head in his hands and made the teen look at him, "Scott, I don't plan on letting you go anywhere. Please talk to me," he pleaded in a concerned voice, his fear for Scott's health rising with each passing second.

"I don't know how to heal Alpha."

Derek sighed again and pressed his forehead against Scott's, sending a feeling of peace through their bond.

"It's okay Scott, just let me help, there's nothing to be scared off, we'll take care of you," he tried to say in his most soothing voice but his heart shattered when Scott pulled back and looked at him, whispering, "He said that too." And then he broke eye contact.

"Who Scott? Who said that?"

But the younger werewolf just shook his head and pressed his body closer to Derek's, and Derek just accepted the need for comfort, as he thought over his options. He didn't know if he could force a werewolf to heal, he could ask Satomi for advice but there were just some things he wanted to be able to solve without help.

He was the Alpha and he couldn't even help his own pack, 'pathetic' he thought.

He thought back to what he knew about werewolf healing. Poison could stop the healing, but Scott wasn't poisoned. It could be in his head or something completely else.

An ugly thought hit him and his mind went back to when they talked right before they went saving the three parents and Stiles had told Scott that his father had returned to the town.

" _Yo Scotty, you might want to stay at me tonight?" he could hear the spaz say to the Alpha from where he stood._

" _Why," Scott asked back and at that Derek turned around, his eyes on the two teens._

" _Because your daddy dearest have returned," Stiles said with a sad voice but Derek's attention wasn't on Stiles, it was on Scott. The teen had frozen and was staring at his friend._

" _What," the Alpha whispered._

" _Yeah, I'm not too happy about it either, so how about we crash at mine when we get home." The way Stiles said it didn't make it sound like a suggestion but more like an order._

 _Scott nodded fast and Derek could hear him take a deep breath from where he stood and looked at them. Derek had finally gotten enough and walked over to Scott whose breathing was now bordering on a panic attack and he laid each of his hands on the teen's shoulders._

" _Breathe Scott, breathe," he coaxed and looked Scott in the eye, his concern for the pup was showing but right now he couldn't find it in him to care._

" _I'm fine Derek," he said with a smile and stepped out of his hold, giving the people around him a tight and forced smile, "I'm fine, let's go," he said and everybody was forced to continue despite their concern for the Alpha._

"Scott, come on talk to me. What's wrong?" he was begging again but he still didn't care.

He heard Scott sniff and saw a light shiver run through the teen. "Scott." He said again, only this time he put order and command in the way he said the name.

Scott whined and bared his neck, a broken "I can't Derek," made its way past his lips.

"It's okay Scott; you don't have to tell me anything. Do you trust me?" he asked and cupped the young wolf's head in his hands, making him seek eye contact.

Wide eyes looked right back at him and Scott nodded, "Yes."

It was all Derek needed and he plunged his claws in the back of Scott's neck, making both of them freeze.

 _In Scott's head._

 _He looked around to see he was in a house. As he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he recognized his surroundings and that he was in Scott's house._

 _A hard wheeze made him jump and he looked behind him and saw a small figure walk past him, a small stuffed rabbit was clutched tightly in one hand while the other was pressed hard against the young boy's chest. Derek followed the child down the stairs, his own hansd itching to help the struggling boy._

 _The boy was Scott._

 _When they reached the living-room, young Scott fell over his feet and into a vase. The vase broke in pieces, causing the young child to look up in fright._

" _Scott!" A booming voice sounded from deeper into the living-room, causing both Scott and Derek to flinch._

" _Come here boy." The voice demanded and Derek followed young Scott deeper into the room and in front of one Rafael McCall. He was a man Derek had never liked, and he had an ugly sense that his dislike for the man was about to grow levels._

" _I'm sorry daddy," the child wheezed and looked at the floor. Derek didn't like it at all. He could hear the young ones heartbeat slow in their deprivation for air that they couldn't get._

" _I can't breathe daddy, my thing doesn't work."_

 _The man took a deep breath and gripped Scott tightly around the chin, forcing the young eyes to meet his._

" _Yes it does, now go to bed and don't bother me ever again," Rafael said in an angry voice._

" _But daddy," Scott tried to say in an even more desperate tone._

 _He tried to say more but his next sentence was cut off when Derek saw a fist hit Scott's face, making him hit the floor with a hard thud._

" _No more," Rafael boomed and began kicking the young boy._

 _Derek couldn't take more of it and he fled up the stairs and bolted into Scott's room, stopping when he saw teen Scott sit there. He didn't know what time it was but by the look of the teen's face, it was before high school. Scott's hair was slightly longer than it was now._

 _In front of the teen stood Rafael again, both hands placed on each hip bone as he pinned Scott under a hard gaze, Scott shaking and Derek could already see a black eye in his face._

" _What did you do faggot," he yelled at Scott. Derek cringed at the word faggot._

" _I'm sorry dad, I don't know what happened." Scott looked up at his father with big eyes, "It's just. I really like him, he makes me smile."_

 _Rafael snorted and backhanded the slightly older Scott, making him fall back on the bed._

" _Like him," the man snarled, "I didn't raise a faggot and I know for sure that Mr. Lahey will give his son the same talk as I will now give you," the man continued to snarl at the scared pre-teen and began to hit him again, snarling, "Stop dress like a fag boy."_

 _The scenery around him fades and Derek was left in surprise. Lahey._

" _Like what you see." A voice said from behind him and made Derek turn around sharply; facing the same Scott he had just seen being beaten like he had been a toy._

 _He shook his head and looked at him, a small smile gracing his lips._

" _So Isaac," he chuckled and he was happy when it made Scott laugh too._

" _Yeah, time has only made him hotter," Scott mumbled and looked down at the floor, not meeting Derek's eyes._

" _Scott, you don't think," he stopped and looked sharply at the pre-teen._

" _Scott, I have known you were gay from the first time I saw you and Isaac alone together and saw you kiss each  
other. I think it was right after I turned him."_

 _He carefully stepped closer to Scott._

" _I don't care that you like boys Scott, you decide who you like, don't let a gender get between that."_

 _The pup looked up at him, his eyes hard, "The worst thing was that three days later he caught me again. It was in school." Scott stopped and looked up at the celling, "He had pushed me up against one of the walls and was practically tongue fucked my mouth. What I didn't know was that my father had just come out from the school nurse's office and saw it. I didn't know until I got home." Scott cringed and gave Derek a pained expression._

" _Did Isaac know?" he dared ask._

 _Scott shook his head but then he looked at Derek in panic, "No, you can't, please don't," Scott begged and gripped Derek's hand, looking at him with pleading eyes._

 _He shook his head, "I have to Scott, it's going to play a role in getting you to heal."_

 _The pre-teen hung his head but nodded once, "I guess we should head back to the real world again," he said and the world around them faded into darkness._

Derek took a deep breath when they were plunged back in the real world. A quiet whine brought his attention to  
Scott. The pup was pressed against the wall under the window, his head bowed.

Derek sighed and walked slowly over to the pup, getting down on his knees he laid a hand on the teen's leg, closing his eyes when Scott flinched.

"I'm going to talk to Isaac, and then I'm going to send him up here and make him get some sense into that thick head that you have," he said and stood up again.

He walked down to the living-room with heavy steps, only stopping when the scent of Isaac hit his senses and he looked up to see the youngest beta look at him with concerned eyes.

"I think it's better if we both sit down for this Isaac," he started saying and dragged a chair in front of the beta.

"This isn't the talk is it Derek?" he asked a little concerned.

Deciding to just break the ice, he opened his mouth.

"No, I don't think that's necessary when you know how to tongue fuck someone before you're even in high  
school," he said and smiled a little when Isaac blushed.

"Yeah, about that."

"It's not about that Isaac, you know I'm fine with you being gay and you and Scott being together." He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"But Scott's father wasn't."

Isaac looked at him with a frightened face, "He didn't, did he?"

Derek nodded, "Yes he did, I saw it in Scott's head. He was beaten from when he was child. It got really rough when he found out that Scott was gay. He almost beat him to death."

Derek pinched his lips and looked back at Isaac. The teen's face had turned to anger, his eyes blazing golden.

"You can't do anything about it now Isaac other than make Scott realize being gay isn't wrong." He said in an attempt to calm to raging werewolf.

Isaac took a deep breath and slowly the golden eyes disappeared.

"Remember when you pressed him against that wall in school, right outside the nurse office?"

Isaac nodded.

"Well, Scott's father saw that too," he said with a heavy tone.

Isaac paled even more, "Shit," he whispered.

Isaac POV.

He was going to kill Rafael McCall.

He had been happy that the fact the he was gay, his father had never known, and if he had he hadn't cared enough to do anything about it, but Scott, poor Scott.

He started shaking when Derek said that the kiss he and Scott had shared right outside the nurse office had been seen by the other teen's father. It explained a lot of things. Isaac had once asked Scott if his father beat him when the teen had walked into the school with a black eye.

" _Pretty face," he called out when he saw Scott's back. The other teen turned around with a smile. Isaac frowned when he saw the black eye._

 _He quickly dragged Scott into a empty classroom and turned to boy around, gingerly touching the hurt eye._

" _What happened?"_

" _Got into a fist fight with Stiles," was the answer._

 _He didn't believe it. He lifted Scott's shirt up and revealed a canvas of black and blue marks. He gasped and let go of the shirt, giving Scott his best, you know you can trust me look._

" _Like I said, fist fight with Stiles."_

 _But it was a lie. Scott's voice shook when he said it._

He felt two hands on his shoulders, bringing him back to reality, anchoring him like only his Alpha could do.

Derek POV.

He could feel Isaac losing control, shivers went through him and a growl was heard deep in his chest.

"Listen to me Isaac. There's nothing you can do now. We can't change the fact that Scott was abused, what we can change is that we teach him that the people around him don't care if he's gay, or if you decide to ravage his mouth when you're standing against a wall."

He sighed and looked up at the stairs.

"Be there for him."

He heard Isaac snort and looked up at him in surprise.

"I think Scott's perfectly capable taking care of himself as long as it's not his father. I gave him the nick name Pretty face; right after we got together, then there came this boy and called him that. Scott knocked his front teeth out and said 'Only Isaac calls me that' and that was the last time people other than Jackson ever mocked Scott."

Derek gave Isaac an impressed face and sighed, "Go up and take care of him."

 **A/N.  
Personally I think this is one of my better chapters, I really like it. Could somebody send me some tissues, I think I've run out of them.  
Hope you will review.**


	15. Battle lines drawn

**A/N.  
Way earlier than I expected but I just needed to get this out, I hope you enjoy it.  
Thank you to SnowEmber1 and guest for their review.  
To guest: I plan on writing Stiles more into the story after this chapter. Thanks for reminding me. Derek will still have to tell him what happened to Scott. The pack is parted, and many don't know what happened to Scott after Theo killed him or even that he died.  
To your question on if Stiles father is dead or even hurt at all, I will answer that Theo lied, but he still said that he didn't include Scott in his pack. So the sheriff isn't dead and at the moment Stiles doesn't know what Scott did but it will come.**

Chapter fifteen.  
Battle lines drawn.

" _There's a difference between playing  
and playing games. The former is an act  
of joy, the latter — an act."_ _  
_ _―_ _Vera Nazarian_ _,_ _The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration_

Isaac POV.

He knocked softly on the door and waited for a response. His mind going back to the last time he had seen Scott come to school with bruises on his face. It was a week before they ended sixth grade.

 _He waited for him to come, he was already late and Isaac knew that they couldn't afford to come late for a talk with Stiles again; the spaz would just give them hell on earth. 'Still better than my father' he thought bitterly._

 _His face lit up when he saw Scott come on his bike but it turned to a frown when he saw the teen limp over to him, a purple mark on his face and Isaac could see that he couldn't open his left eye._

" _Pretty," he called concerned and Scott's eyes met his._

" _Hey Izi, come on let's go get Stiles," he said as he dragged him on and into the school. Isaac let himself be led until they reached the janitor closet and he pushed Scott inside it._

" _Enough Scott, no more lies. Who's hitting you?" he asked agitated. When he lifted his hand to touch Scott's jaw, the young teen flinched away from his touch. He pulled his hand back like he had been hit himself._

" _Pretty," he asked concerned._

 _Scott looked down but Isaac could still see the tears that rolled down his face, his heart breaking for the other boy._

" _Come here," he said and pulled the smaller boy into an embrace._

"Come in."

He slowly opened the door and stepped into the room, his eyes immediately finding Scott sitting against the wall in a corner, his cheeks tearstained.

He smiled sadly and walked over to sit beside the boy he loved, raising a hand to dry away the tracks of tears, holding Scott's face still with the other.

"Talk to me Pretty," he tried to start.

"My mom called right after we fell asleep, laid a massage, it said that, it said that my father's coming to visit." Scott said and looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please don't make me go back Izi," he said and the younger beta felt arms squeezing his middle.

"Two things I've done wrong in life," Scott whispered, "Being gay and having killed an innocent."

Isaac sighed and knocked his head against the wall. He knew Derek was just as lost as he was as to how they could get Scott to heal, but this just topped the cake. They couldn't let Scott go near his father, a man that didn't deserve the title of being a father.

He looked down at Scott who had laid his head in his lap and was looking up at him with big blue eyes. He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to the boy's nose, making Scott snort and laugh quietly and turned his head away and hid it in Isaac lap, pushing down.

Isaac gasped at the sudden pressure and his legs jostled.

"Pretty," he hissed, and tried to get control over his rapidly filling out dick before Scott noticed.

"What," Scott whispered and looked up at him with an innocent smile on his face. Isaac knew what he was doing but for now he would give Scott what he wanted, or at least the illusion of it.

"You know very well what I mean. Get your hands off my dick," he answered with a strained voice.

Pretty just nodded and looked down at Isaac's crotch with an expression saying "How did they end there."

He took hold of Scott's hands and dragged them away, flashing his eyes at the other beta.

"Scott, you can't avoid this. I'm calling Derek up and then we tell him that your father's back in town." He hissed the word father.

All signs of arousal was now gone and Scott stared at him in panic, "No, you can't. He'll just," Scott looked down at the floor, "He'll just hit me too," he whispered almost too quietly for Isaac to hear.

But Isaac was stunned. Did Scott really think that Derek, their Alpha would hit him because he was attracted to the same sex?

The answer was clear in the blue eyed beta, yes he did.

Isaac took a deep pained breath, and when he let it out a small whine escaped too, Scott looked up at him in concern, his eyes shining brown again.

"Scott, how can you think Derek will hit you when the only thing the man has said is that there will be no sex when he's in the house? You're his beta. You may not be a True Alpha anymore Scott but that doesn't matter to us. To Derek you'll always be the brother that kept refusing him, the brother that has now accepted him." He smiled and reached an arm around Scott and pulled the teen close to him.

"And to me. To me you'll always be the best, always be my little pretty darling."

Scott smiled sadly up at him, "I don't believe you."

Isaac shook his head and looked up just to see Derek walk into the room and felt Scott press his body closer to his. Derek looked at them before he sighed.

"I called an old friend of my mother. She says that an Alpha can't force a wound to heal but when I explained what had happened to Scott, she agreed that things had to be taken care of fast. She said that if I could make the wound hurt a little, then the healing process might kick in by itself."

He didn't sound happy.

And then the reality of Derek's words hit him.

Derek POV.

He let the words sink into the two beta's heads. Isaac was the first one to react, with eyes blazing golden he crunched in front of Scott, his lips pulled back in a snarl and he looked like he was ready to jump at the Alpha.

Derek let his eyes bleed crimson and gave a snarl himself, forcing Isaac to back down with a whine.

Scott's reaction was much more silent, much quicker. In a flash the beta had jumped his Alpha and sent Derek to the floor with a bang.

Derek released an angry growl and pinned Scott under him, snarling and pressed his teeth close to the teen's neck. With a whine he could feel Scott relax under him and he slowly relieved some pressure and settled on straddling the younger beta's hips.

He pinned Scott under his crimson eyes, not once letting them stray.

The tense air was broken when Derek's phone began to ring. He sighed and got off Scott, gently pushing the beta over to Isaac who immediately began to hush the stressed beta.

"What," he snarled; this was the last thing he needed.

"The kind of big thing that has been roaming town and then went away?!" a nervous voice said and Derek recognized it as Hayden, one of the chimeras that had left Theo.

"Yes," he prompted and made a swinging mothing with his hand that she couldn't see.

"Well, it kind of came back, and is currently on a killing spree through town. Malia said I shouldn't call you unless really urgent."

Derek heard a high pitched yell and then Hayden spoke again, this time faster.

"I think this is urgent. Bring Scott, bring people," she said before hanging up.

He tried to take deep calming breath as he felt his phone crack in his hand. He turned his head against the two betas. Scott was sitting against Isaac.

"Change of plan. I don't want either of you in battle but it looks like I have little choice. Isaac, call in a pack meeting on behalf of me and Scott. Scott, you stay with me."

Both betas nodded and Isaac left the room the call the other in the pack, leaving Derek alone with the beta that had just attacked him.

"Scott, I accept it if you don't want to fight, but we have to tell the pack. Right now the only people who know that you have lost your Alpha status are me, Isaac and Malia." He stopped when Scott looked up at him with a stricken face expression.

"They didn't feel me?"

Derek sighed, "Scott, you were already a beta again when Theo killed you, but I know what you mean, they should have felt something when you died, you were still pack. I felt it, Peter felt it."

Scott huffed and Derek could see a mask take form.

"Peter bit me, we still have a bond."

Derek nodded, the pup was right.

"Are you ready for people to see it? The beast is stronger than any of us combined."

Scott's eyes shot up to look at him, his eyes huge.

"Beast?" he asked.

Derek sighed again and mentally face palmed himself.

"Yes, the beast. It have been gone since two days after Theo killed you, we thought that it had left, but now Hayden says that it has returned. We need a plan and we need a pack." He said and he let his eyes bleed crimson.

Scott nodded just as Isaac returned, phone in his hand.

"We meet early tomorrow. Everybody's coming, "

Derek nodded and took a deep breath, returning his attention to Scott.

"Are you strong enough to fight?" he asked.

He could see Scott look around him and then his eyes fell on Isaac.

"He fight, I fight. My chest doesn't hurt," the teen answered, making Derek roll his eyes.

"Is it the truth?" he said with command in his voice. Scott whined and nodded, baring his neck slightly to the right.

The Alpha nodded and turned around to face Isaac, the beta still looked a little angry at him but for now there wasn't time for that and he knew it.

"Explain what the beast is to Scott, calm him down," he ordered and smiled a little when the beta nodded and walked over to stand beside Scott, lowly saying "Come on Pretty," making Scott blush and shoot a nervous glance in Derek's direction but the Alpha merely laughed a little and left the lovers to themselves.

 **A/N.  
Next chapter are the meeting about the beast. The pack will learn about Scott and feeling will be revealed.  
Happy New Year.  
Leave a review, you will make my day.**


	16. Call me a sinner

**A/N.  
As promised this chapter will contain the meeting and the rest of the pack learns about Corey.  
Thank you so much to Little Angel of Love and 3x NovaRainbow.**

 **The chapter title is from the song Call me by Shinedown.**

Chapter sixteen.  
Call me a sinner.

" _It is foolish and wrong to mourn  
the men who died. Rather, we should  
thank God that such men lived."_ _  
_ _―_ _George S. Patton Jr._

He looked at his two betas as they sat and talked.

He would lie if he said that he wasn't nervous, he was terrified. For the first time he wanted to try to be the Alpha Scott fought so hard to be. He needed to be the leader Scott wanted and believed he could be. But all that didn't matter if the pack didn't accept him. Isaac and Scott wasn't a problem. But the pack was parted, they were frayed and that made them an easy target for Theo and the Dread Doctors.

"Derek," a soft voice said and he looked up to see Isaac look at him with sad eyes.

"He's scared," he said and pointed to where Scott sat on top of an old metal box, eyes darting around, scanning for any threat that could come at them.

He sighed and stood up, "I think it will be better if you meet the pack before they come down here."

Isaac shot a pained glance in Scott's direction before he walked out of the lair.

"Scott, come here," he said softly.

The teen lifted his head to reveal his eyes glowing a cold hard blue. He could hear him sigh from where he had sat down again, he could hear his erratic heartbeat as the teen walked over to him.

As soon as Scott got close enough, he pulled him down to sit beside him on the floor, pressing his forehead against the beta's, offering silent comfort.

"I won't let them hurt you Scott. If they do it, if they can't accept that this is who you have become, then we'll pack and leave, let them fight the beast." He said quietly.

"It won't be right. They're our friends; we can't leave them to die. The teen tried to reason with him.

Derek sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He would do what he had to do in order to protect Scott and Isaac but at the same time he couldn't just force his word on them, it would only make them rebel and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

He felt Scott tense up beside him and he strained his hearing and heard the voices of the pack, the voice of Isaac trying to stall them from walking in yet.

"Let them in Isaac," he said loud enough for the younger wolf to hear.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered to Scott, "Think you can pull the wolf back," he asked and looked at Scott in concern.

The teen shook his head and shivers went through his body.

"Just look down. It's because Isaac's without protection that your wolf act like that, I think it'll stop when they come inside."

Scott just nodded and hid his head in Derek's shoulder, taking deep breath to calm down.

Derek looked up again when people started coming in. he first saw Isaac, the beta walked straight over to Scott beside him and pulled him up to stand, offering the comfort only a mate could.

Next came the rest of the pack. What made him snarl was when he saw Liam walk down beside Hayden. People looked at him when he snarled but one look at Scott made him stop. They didn't need him losing his temper now.

After five minutes everybody had found a place to sit or stand and Derek could feel their eyes on him.

He stood up and made a sign for his two betas to sit.

"I assume that people here are aware of Theo's manipulation of the pack. He's not the only threat. The Dread Doctors have created something. We thought until yesterday when Hayden called, that the beast had left the town, but now it has returned."

He took a deep breath and looked around him.

"We need to work together on this if we ever hope to beat them both. I have taken over the pack from Scott of reasons only Malia, I and Isaac know. There's something I want to ask you all about before I tell why."

He let his eyes bleed crimson and almost roared "Were you all deaf to his death!?"

People looked shocked at him and he could hear Scott whimper beside him.

Liam carefully stood up from where he had been sitting on the ground, "He died?"

Derek turned his eyes to the youngest beta, Liam flinching back, "Even as a beta you should have felt his death," he growled/snarled at the boy.

"Why would we follow you Derek," he heard Stiles spit.

 _I finally put it all together,  
But nothing really lasts forever  
I had to make a choice that was not mine  
I had to say goodbye for the last time._

He was about to open his mouth and speak but Isaac came first.

"Because Scott's not an Alpha anymore."

Mumblings broke out and Derek let them. He turned around and looked at Scott, the teen looking at him with begging eyes, "Please Alpha, don't, please don't," he whispered.

"Scott," Derek heard a voice from behind him and looked back to see his uncle stand.

"Handle them, I'll handle him," he said and Derek walked over to the mumbling pack.

Peter POV.

He blocked out the talking of the people around him and crunched in front of Scott and Isaac. Softly he reached out with a hand, and when touching Scott's cheek, he let his own eyes bleed a cold blue.

 _I'll always keep you inside, you healed  
my heart and my life._

"Scott, even if everything today goes wrong, remember that you still have people in your life, it might be the only thing keeping you sane in the end."

The pup looked up at him with big eyes, a soft sad smile gracing his lips.

"I should have joined you."

Peter couldn't stop his laugh from escaping, oh the irony. They were brought out of their talk when a loud voice screamed "WHAT!" causing all the unprepared wolves in the room to flinch.

"You heard me Stiles, you're not a saint yourself so don't go blame Scott," he heard his nephew say back to the ever annoying Stilinski boy.

The entire room had now become silent.

 _Call me a sinner, call me a saint.  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you  
the same._

He could hear Derek breathe deeply, trying to maintain control. He kept a small smile on his lips for the comfort of Scott and Isaac, both wolves clearly agitated; a small growl could be heard coming from Isaac, the young beta's control slipping at the threat to his mate.

"Stay with him," he said to Isaac, before he walked over to stand by his nephew's side, glaring at the people that stood around them.

"I can assume that Derek have only told you that Scott's no longer an Alpha, right," he asked. The people around him nodded, some with concern, others with anger that he once again knew something that they didn't.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned around and walked back to Scott and Isaac, raising his hand and laid it against Scott's cheek as comfort.

"I plan on telling them the game plan only if they can accept who you have become."

"How can we demand that they do that when I can't even forgive myself?" Scott asked back, his eyes once again glowing blue in his confusion.

Having adopted his nephew's habit of sighing, he did so and took Scott in an embrace.

He could hear Derek walk closer and felt his hand on his shoulder, "Come on Scott. Peter, hold Isaac back," Derek said and took Scott by his elbow.

Derek POV.

He could feel Scott's fear through their bond, he could hear the small sounds of distress coming from his pup. No, he didn't like the situation that they were in, but they had to know who they could trust, he would protect Scott by any cost and if that cost was making a pack from the bottom again, then he would do it.

He stopped in front of the pack. Everybody looked confused, some of them, people like Malia, looked ready to kill.

He gave the coyote a brief and tight smile before turned his face to Scott. He squeezed his eyes tight shut and when he opened them again they were a fiery crimson and he commanded Scott.

"Shift your eyes!"

The teen whined but when he closed his eyes, Derek knew he had shifted them. Derek sighed and led his hand rest against Scott's neck, softly whispering, "I'm here, trust me."

Scott looked behind him and looked at Isaac with panic in his eyes. The younger beta nodded once as an okay to turn around and show the pack his eyes.

He didn't remove his hand from Scott's neck when the beta turned around and showed his eyes to the pack.

Their reactions were what he had expected, some of them were not.

All of them gasped, even Malia who had seen his eyes before. Stiles were the first one to get his thoughts together and he walked up in his friends face and pointed a finger in his face.

"What the hell did you do now?!" he yelled red in the face and rested his hands on his hips.

 _Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst._

Scott whimpered and hid his face in Derek's neck, the Alpha could feel tears stain the material and behind him he could hear his uncle struggle to hold Isaac back, the other teen growling and snarling in anger.

The room had gone silent again as people looked at Stiles. Suddenly Hayden stepped forward and pushed Stiles out of the way and smiled softly at the former Alpha, "I don't blame you Scott," she said and walked back to stand beside Liam and gave Stiles a glare that could kill.

"Not to cause any harm, but what happened to Scott?" Parrish asked with a serious face.

Derek sighed, he didn't know what to say and if he should be honest he would rather say nothing at all but now he couldn't keep people in the dark. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Scott spoke quietly beside him.

"When a werewolf kills an innocent person their eyes turn blue. Normally that doesn't happen if they're an Alpha, but in my case, if I killed a," he swallowed tickly and looked at Derek before he continued.

"If I killed an innocent person I would lose my spark, I would lose that power that made me a True Alpha."

Derek could feel Scott's body shaking and he looked back at Peter who still held Isaac in an iron grip, and nodded once as to signal that he could let the teen go.

Not needing to be told twice Isaac ran to Scott's side and gently took the shaking beta in his arms while making hushing noises and whispering words of comfort.

"Those of you that are willing to follow me and accept that Scott have done things are welcome to go home again and wait for me to call them. Those who on the other hand cannot accept me as their Alpha, leave and if you ever cause harm to my pack, nothing will be able to save you from me," he snarled and his eyes bleed crimson.

The only person that didn't nod and smiled a little at Derek was Stiles. The teen looked betrayed around him before he stormed out of the lair, leaving the remaining people shaking their heads as they too left.

Isaac POV.

He was still holding Scott close when people started leaving. He could smell the tears from Scott. He knew that Stiles' leaving was hitting him hard, they had been friends their entire lives and now the human just choose to leave, all because his friend had done wrong.

 _I lost my whole life and a dear friend._

He pressed his lips against Scott's throat before he lifted his head to look at Derek. The Alpha didn't look too happy either. He could see him shake his head and when their eyes met over Scott's shoulder he talked in a low voice.

"We talk tomorrow, you can stay here, I'll go home with Peter."

He nodded and heard Peter mutter a goodbye under his breath as the man walked past them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into Scott's ear and nuzzled his head against Scott's.

The older wolf took a deep breath and let out a low whine, "Not your fault," the other whispered back.

"And it's not yours either. Stop blaming yourself."

He carried Scott into his old room in the train and laid down with him on a mattress, hugging him close and burying his nose in his neck, taking deep breaths.

"Not your fault," he whispered before darkness took over.

 **A/N.  
Hope you liked it. I really don't know how next chapter is going to look like but time will tell. I already know how the ending's going to be, so sad.  
Review and tell me what you think.**


	17. The protector and the lover

**A/N.  
Another chapter yay. I really can't say much about this chapter other than Derek will meet Rafael.  
Thank you so much to NovaRainbow, Peter Hale Derek Hale, GFM and Sin for their wonderful review, you make my day.**

Chapter seventeen.  
The protector and the lover.

" _What I want is to be needed. What I need is to  
be indispensable to somebody. Who I need is  
somebody that will eat up all my free time, my  
ego, my attention. Somebody addicted to me.  
A mutual addiction."_ _  
_ _―_ _Chuck Palahniuk_ _,_ _Choke_

He smashed his hand through the wall as soon as they got inside. Peter just looked at him with a sympatric look in his eyes, like he felt sorry for the other wolf.

"It could have gone worse," Peter said offhanded.

Derek shot him a glare. It could have gone worse, yes. But Scott had just lost his lifetime friend and Derek was really starting to consider just taking his two betas and then leave the town, hell, even better would be if they could leave the country and be free of all the chaos that was Beacon Hills.

"He just lost his best friend, Peter, he's everything but alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go talk to Melissa, see what she knows."

His uncle just nodded and walked over to sit on one of the couches.

On his way out, Derek took out his phone and called Isaac, he needed to know how Scott had taken it and how he was when he wasn't there.

"Yeah," a voice greeted him almost as soon as he had pushed the call button.

"How's Scott?"

There was silence on the other side until he heard Isaac again.

"As good as can be expected. Melissa called him an hour ago, told him his father had returned home and wanted to speak with him. It sent him into a panic attack that he's just only now starting to get out of, so yeah, he's doing better than I expected," Isaac told him.

Derek leaned against one of the outer walls while taking deep breaths. He latched onto his link with Scott and the pup's panic hit him like a tide wave. "Give the phone to Scott," he commanded Isaac.

As soon as he could hear the ragged breathing of Scott, he began talking, "Scott, listen to me okay. You're not going home, you are staying with me and Isaac and if he ever comes near you, I'll take care of him. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore Scott," he hurried to say.

He heard a broken laugh, "The man already knows that I'm a werewolf, Alpha. He'll, God, he'll," Scott broke off with a sob and then Derek could hear Isaac's voice again, "Kill the bastard or I'll do it myself, the youngest beta growled and the phone went dead.

'Don't worry Isaac, don't worry' he thought, he was going to take care of it.

When he finally felt like he could drive his car without tearing it apart, he drove in the direction of Scott's house, his thoughts a wild mess. Did Melissa know how her husband had treated Scott? Maybe Scott had covered the marks his father gave him, he didn't know but he had found an alarming amount of first aid things in the teen's bathroom closet.

He knew that his eyes were red, he couldn't control his anger and he really hoped that the asshole that was Scott's father wasn't home or else Derek would make sure that he knew he wasn't welcome in the town anymore.

He gave a relieved sigh when he parked in front of the McCall house and there was only one car in the driveway, Melissa's. He looked at the house and sighed, "Here goes everything," he muttered and got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocking twice, before stepping back to wait.

And the world couldn't have said more fuck you to the Alpha, because when the door opened it wasn't Melissa that opened, but a middle-aged man with raven black hair and Derek could see where Scott got his jaw from.

"Can I help you?" the man said.

Derek didn't get the reply because Melissa chose the right time to get up behind her x-husband and she turned to give the man a dry smile, "Rafael, I think it's best if I speak with Derek myself."

The man looked ready to protest but then he looked back at Derek and the Alpha could see him look him over and he smirked when the man gulped and turned to walk away.

"What's wrong Derek? How did the talk go?"

Derek took a deep breath and walked past the woman and into the living-room where he sat down.

"It didn't go well. But that's not why I'm here. Did you know Scott is gay?" he asked quietly.

Melissa didn't look shocked, so Derek guessed that she did.

She nodded, "Yes, I've known since he started middle school. He didn't tell me but yeah, he and Isaac weren't exactly hiding it as well as they thought," she chuckled a little and Derek did the same.

"How did Scott's father take it?"

"I don't know, Scott was really careful around him and with the way he was bullied and beaten at school, I understood that he was hesitating." Melissa shrugged her shoulders.

Derek started at her wide eyed, she didn't know, God, he didn't want to have this conversation.

Isaac POV.

He was sitting on one of the seats inside the train car. His eyes were locked on Scott's silent form, the older wolf's eyes staring right back at him.

Isaac understood all too well what Scott was feeling. He had lost his best friend and he had lost his entire pack because of actions that he did. Derek was the Alpha, not him.

"He's going to come back Scott," he said.

The older teen released a snort and led a hand up to his chest, his eyes heartbreaking.

"No he's not. I'm going to die because that's what I deserve. I killed someone Izi," Scott cried out and he looked down at the floor, "And I liked it."

Isaac stiffened and sniffed the air, "Are you still not letting yourself heal?" he asked.

Scott shook his head and looked up again, "If you avoid doing a thing long enough, your body forgets how to do it, I have forgotten how to heal, my body has forgotten how to heal."

Isaac gave a small sigh and walked over to Scott and got down on his knees in front of him. He carefully lifted up the other teen's shirt and shook his head when he saw the wound, just as ugly as the first time he had seen it.

"I don't want to go home Izi," he whispered, "He'll just hit me again."

Isaac closed his eyes when he felt a tear slip down his cheek, he didn't know how to convince his boyfriend that they were not letting his father near him again, or convince him how to heal.

"Scott, Derek will never let that happen. He has tickets ready for us, if we have to leave the town, he's ready for everything Scott," he said and opened his eyes again.

He didn't know why but Scott broke out in a smile and his eyes glinted when he looked up at him, his hands grasping after Isaac's and when the younger beta complied, he made him sit so close to him that they almost touched.

"Remember when we saw each other the first time after you were turned? We almost wouldn't let go of each other, I think we gave Derek a laugh attack and he had to pry us away from each other?" Scott's smile turned even brighter and Isaac accepted the need for a change in topic.

He rolled his eyes and let himself remember a time when things were simpler and he was once again reunited with his lover.

 _Derek had said that there was someone he wanted to introduce him too, another wolf but not a part of the pack. It was an Omega he said, not a part of a pack, the lone wolf. He could see it pained the older man that the wolf he wanted to introduce him to was alone._

 _He looked up when he heard raised voices, the sound of someone being hit against a wall made him flinch and he heard a pained whimper. He stood up and waited for his Alpha to come in with the other wolf._

 _When he finally saw him, Derek had a firm grip around the neck of the wolf. The wolf in question looked down and Isaac could smell the blood that coated the back of his head. But that wasn't what shocked him the most._

" _Pretty?" he whispered._

 _Scott looked up in shook. A small smile broke out on his face and suddenly Isaac found his arms full of the other wolf. Scott hugged him and looked shortly behind him and at Derek, before pressing a fast but deep kiss at his lips._

 _A cough sounded from behind them and Isaac slowly let go of Pretty, Scott looked down into the ground and wasn't meeting the Alpha's eyes._

 _But Isaac looked up and saw a small smile grace Derek's lips as the man looked at them._

" _Well, I guess I'll leave you to alone. No sex," he said with a pointed finger in their direction and left._

Isaac laughed and ducked his head, "What did he do to you since you whimpered?" he asked, it was something he had wondered over but Scott had never told him.

Scott looked down and the scent of sadness came again. He laid his hand on the other beta's knee and waited for the answer.

"I recognized your scent and tried to get away. The hand around my neck was for reassurance, because he could smell my fear. It was the first time I bared my neck for him, he almost took it but I don't know, he just stopped and looked at me with sadness in his eyes." Scott said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Scott. The pack is here for you, we haven't all left you."

"No, but enough have," Scott answered him with a sad voice.

Derek POV.

He looked at Melissa when he finished speaking. The woman had paled, the more he had spoken of what Scott's father had done to him and when she rose to her feet and walked upstairs, Derek didn't follow her.

He was far too busy to block the emotions that he got from Scott and Isaac. Scott was sad and fearful while Isaac was concerned and angry. They were so strong that he didn't notice Melissa had come back down again, until she sat a box on the living-room table.

When he looked inside it he saw serval make-up supplies. All of them were almost used up and he looked up at Melissa with even sadder eyes.

"He hid them in the closet in his bedroom. I always knew he was gay, the way I sometimes caught him stare at boys and when he was younger and Rafael was gone, he would sometimes say, "Mom, he's hot don't you think?" and all I would do was laugh and agree with him." She sighed and took a picture up that was among the supplies in the box. It was of Scott and Isaac; Scott had a black eye and a spilt lip.

"I had given them some cash to go on a date. Scott had had a bad day in school, one of the high schooler had beaten him up and he had come crying home with Isaac." Melissa said and smiled fondly.

Derek heard his phone ring and picked it up when he saw it was Isaac.

"Derek, Scott's gone! I went to pee and when I came back he was gone, I can't find his scent anywhere," the beta said fast and Derek could hear panic in his voice.

"Calm down okay. I'm going to look for him, tell the rest of the pack, make them look out for if they see him," he answered just as fast and only a little bit less panicked.

Isaac didn't answer and the line went dead.

He turned against Melissa with a sad face, "Scott's run off, I'm going to go after him!"

Melissa nodded and Derek was out of the house, his howl sounding shortly after.

 **A/N.  
How was it? I'm sad to report that I have the end in sight and it's going to be nothing like the end of season five, I have left small hints in the story. BUT, there will be a sequel; I would be mean with the way I'm planning to end the story, if I didn't write a sequel.  
Review, they make my day.**


	18. The End

**A/N.  
Things might be confusing in this chapter but hopefully not too much.  
Thank you so much to DemigodHalliwell, SnowEmber1, GFM, Little Angle of Love and Peter Hale Derek Hale. You guys rock.  
To Little Angle of Love, I do enjoy breaking people's hearts, brings me great pleasure. 'laughs maniacally'**

 **WARNING: Thing get graphic in this chapter. Descriptions of rape and graphic descriptions of Theo's death.**

Chapter eighteen.  
The End.

" _How I wish I had chosen differently. If I had  
done so, this could have been a beginning instead  
of an end."_

" _Oh, no. It costs a lot more than your life.  
To murder innocent people?" says Peeta.  
"It costs everything you are."_ _  
_ _―_ _Suzanne Collins_ _,_ _Mockingjay_

" _We're predators; we don't have to be killers." –Derek._

Scott POV.

He had run to the forest. He hoped that he could get out of town before Isaac or Derek discovered that he was gone but when a howl sounded, he knew he had failed. He fell to his knees and fought against the instinct to run to his Alpha, he just couldn't do it; he had to save them all.

He lifted his head up and looked around again, he didn't know where he was, just that he was close to the borders of the territory.

The loud ring of a phone he had forgotten he had, brought him out of his thoughts and he absent minded took it.

Derek POV.

He sighed in relief when the phone was taken.

"Scott, come back right now!" he demanded, his voice laced with command.

For a while there was no answer from the other wolf but then a small voice sounded.

"I'm sorry Derek, this has to end, the beast has to end and I'm going to take it down with me," the pup's voice sounded, way too confident and way too happy with the end.

"Scott, NO! You can't do it. We need you, the pack needs you, Isaac needs you!" he tried as he walked a small circle around himself and tried to catch Scott's scent.

"I started it Derek, I'm going to end it too," and with that the phone went dead, leaving Derek standing with wide eyes and an arche in his chest that was all too familiar.

Another snarl escaped him as he saw Malia walk up to stand by his side.

"Where's he going?" she asked.

"Nowhere good. He's going to track the beast down, kill it." He huffed and turned away. Isaac was back home, the younger beta had panicked so much that it had taken all of Derek's power to even calm him slightly down. He was chained up. Derek shuddered as he remembered to feral look in the beta's eyes, the panic of being unable to help and comfort his mate. Malia's concerned eyes sought out his and asked all the questions that she didn't dare to voice.

"We'll find him," was all he said and disappeared back among the trees again.

Scott POV.

He crunched down and laid his hands flat against the ground. He had just found a scent, blood, but the trail had ended just as quickly as it had begun.

He had finally lost the pack in the deeper part of the forest, now he just needed. . .

"Scott," a bemused voice sounded from behind him, causing him to turn around and come face to face with Theo.

The blond chimera laughed as he stalked forward and Scott stood up, his blue eyes flashing.

Theo laughed, a smirk coating his face, "You really want to fight me now Scotty. Your Alpha's too far away and your mate chained up. There's nobody to help you and you're too weak," the blond said in a mocking tone and he moved to press Scott up against a tree.

"You are not the one I'm planning on fighting Theo," he spat out, his wolf surfacing in the heat of the moment.

He could see the chimera roll his eyes and realizing that he had no way out and that even if his pack was too far away to reach him in time, he opened his mouth to let out a howl but was stopped when Theo took him by the throat and tossed him against the ground.

"Let me show you how you really submit Scott, let me show you how beautiful you would look when you lay under me!" he snarled and Scott could fell a hand against his throat and claws scrape against skin. Searching for his bond with Derek, he sent out a distress call and hoped with all his might that at least Theo would die too.

He tried to make Theo let go of him, bucking wildly but the other teen just pinned him by sitting on his hips and watched his attempts with a cruel smile.

"No use Scotty. Didn't your daddy ever teach you how to behave?"

Scott froze at Theo's words. He had happily forgotten everything about his father, Derek and Isaac had made sure of that, but here and now, with Theo sitting on top of him, he knew what was going to happen and he wished with all his might that Derek would come, that he hadn't wandered off, hadn't left.

A bruising kiss made him try to turn his head to the side but Theo just gripped his chin tightly and turned it back again, an even more wicket smile coating his face as the teen bit Scott's lip harshly, drawing blood in the process.

Taking the chance Scott let out a loud howl but was just as quickly cut off when Theo tore his shirt off, his claws tearing the almost healed wound on his chest, causing the howl to turn into a cry of pain, Theo's smile growing even more at the sound of Scott's pain.

"Enjoy it Scott, cause it will be the last thing you'll ever do," Theo growled and kissed Scott even rougher, fingers sneaking down to his pants and opening them. When he discovered that, Scott tried to crawl away, to do something but the other's weight on top of his was unmoving and Scott was powerless.

Scott just laid on the ground as Theo removed his pants and he only looked up when the chimera whistled, "Wow, didn't know you were that well-endowed Scotty. We're going to have so much fun."

Scott tried to keep the whimper from escaping him but it came out as a sob instead. It was something Theo seemed to relish in, the fact that he was causing Scott even more pain than he already had.

Scott tried to claw Theo when he could fell Theo's fingers draw nearer his ass cheeks. God, how much did he have to suffer? Hadn't he suffered enough already?

He lost himself in his own mind, thoughts going back to the past, to when things were simpler and the only worry he had was when he and Isaac could get alone together again, back when he was human.

He cried out, almost howled when he felt a press against his entrance and he tried desperately to get away from under Theo, claws digging into the ground under him as he twisted and turned. But the other teen had him pinned firmly underneath him, hands pinned his arms to the ground, making it impossible to move. Scott looked up at him with tears in his eyes and an arche deep in his chest.

He couldn't stop the scream of pain even if he tried, when Theo pushed in, he could feel skin break and blood start to drip. His claws left deep and bloody scratches in Theo's skin but the chimera didn't seem to notice, his face scrunched up in concentration at the task at hand.

His pain numbed as he felt Theo move and he settled down, stopped fighting and locked his sanity away deep into his mind, closing himself off from the world around him, only absent minded feeling the man on top of him move, the slow drag of the others cock inside him.

Deep inside him came a sudden primal anger, someone were violating him, he had a mate. His wolf saw the light again and took over the control of his body, and with anger he didn't know he possessed, he tossed Theo off him, a small cry of pain escaping him as the chimera's claws catching skin, but he didn't notice Scott wasn't there.

He jumped up in a half crunch, his eyes a cold blue and fangs bared. He didn't notice the blood that coated his legs, nor did he notice the open wound in his chest. Only Theo.

The other teen had gotten back up and smirked at the wolf, he was too confident.

"Bring it on Scott," he mocked and with a howl the wolf jumped at the chimera, both of them smashing into the hard and cold ground. Scott was fast to take control by slamming Theo repeatedly into the ground, relishing in the broken sounds he made.

"You never hurt pack, bitch," the wolf snarled.

Theo tried to regain control by raking his claws down Scott's arms but the wolf on top of him just looked like it was the stupidest thing in the world that he could do.

Scott crooked his head to the side and looked at Theo, his words muffled around his fangs, "Let's see how you like getting ripped apart, feeling all the hurt and pain I felt when you killed me."

For the first time in his life, Scott saw true fear in Theo's eyes; the other teen was terrified of him.

Scott took a deep breath and smiled around his fangs, oh this was going to be so much fun.

With a howl of victory, the wolf lunged for the neck while his claws tore at all the skin they could find. The screams the teen under him, made him smile around the mouth full of flesh in his mouth. He felt a weak hit on the side of his head and leaned back to glance at his masterpiece.

Theo laid gasping after breath, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. It wasn't that that got to Scott, no, it was his eyes, so wide and so fearful, the beast inside him laughed at the sight. Theo was a person that he could let out all of his anger on without worrying to kill an innocent person again because the man under him was so far from innocent that he couldn't have been further away.

"This will be YOUR end Theo," he growled and with his mouth open and fangs out, Scott ripped Theo to shreds, covering himself in blood and intestines. With another growl, he ripped Theo's heart out, but he didn't stop there, even when the body under him stopped moving he continued to slash and maim the body.

He only stopped when he heard footsteps coming closer and then a snarl came from behind him. He didn't hear them, he had become numb again and starred down at the mangled body and then at his claws, bloody and uneven. He shrugged and stood up, stopping only to spit one last time at the chimera before he turned around the face the people that had come.

Derek POV.

The first thing that he had noticed was the smell of blood, a lot of it. For a moment he feared that it was Scott's but he had become too familiar with the smell of the younger wolfs blood and knew that it wasn't his.

He couldn't hold back the growl when he entered to small clearing in the woods. In front of them was Scott, naked and covered in blood and something Derek really didn't want to think about, dripped down the beta's legs. Scott's eyes were blue and it took the Alpha half a second to realize that Scott wasn't in control right now.

He pinched his lips tightly together and looked behind him. The body behind Scott was so mangled that Derek didn't know who it was. The throat was ripped out, so was the stomach and the body was, in the lack of better words, ripped apart.

"Theo," he heard Malia snarl from her place behind him. The name seemed to spark a reaction in Scott and the teen turned sharply around and bared his teeth at the body, like he was afraid that it would stand back up again.

Derek carefully removed his eyes from Scott and looked around. There were signs of fight and when he scented the air around them, he smelled just the smallest amount of arousal, not Scott's.

"Oh god," he whispered and let out a low whimper, the sound caught Scott's attention again and Derek starred into the blue eyes of his beta.

For a minute nobody moved, not even Scott.

A heavy sigh snapped Derek's attention to Scott again and he could see the haze in his eyes slowly disappear and Scott looked around him.

Derek could hear the pup's heartbeat skyrocket and pulses of fear and shame could be felt through their bond. That wasn't what scared Derek, no; it was the happiness that was so strong that he could smell it from where he stood, serval meters away from Scott.

"Scott," he said quietly and slowly began to move towards the beta. When he was two meters away, Scott snarled and bared his teeth. The reaction from Scott brought the Alpha in him out, and he let his eyes bleed crimson and he snapped his teeth at Scott.

There was no reaction from the beta and Scott continued to just stare at him, fangs out and eyes showing.

His eyes opened even wider as people started to move out from where they had hid among the trees. If he looked away from the guns and knives they were holding, they could have passed as normal people, just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But as it was, it was hunters and when a woman stepped out from among the men around her, the entire pack took a step back.

The Calaveras.

No one spoke as the men spread out among them, their guns not once wavering from where they were pointed at  
Scott.

He could feel his pack getting restless and saw them look around nervously, they didn't like how it turned out, and they didn't like that the hunters had showed up.

Araya walks up and stands beside him and together they look at Scott.  
"Looks like he's killed again, Alpha," the woman said with a calm voice, too calm.  
"We can help him Araya. It doesn't have to end in more blood than it already have," he replies just as calmly, even as his heartrate was so fast that if he were human, he would have been dead.

"If he can kill once, he can kill twice, and if he can kill twice, he can kill again. The thing is Derek. We can simply not let such a feral and dangerous wolf live without surveillance." She looked up at him, her eyes crinkling and Derek saw just the smallest hint of sadness.

"What about his mate? What about the pack?" he asked. But deep, deep down he knew he had lost the fight.

Araya sighed deeply and returned her eyes to Scott. "You and his mate can come with him. In this state of mind I wouldn't keep two mates away from each other. But the rest of the pack stays." She said and shook her head at the young beta still standing, covered in blood and something else Derek tried not to think about.

Derek gasped as Araya stepped forward but the click a gun made him back down again as the woman walked the few meters forward, standing right in front of Scott.

"I need you to listen to me very closely now Scott, cause this is your decision, yours alone. We can end it all right here and now, end the sufferings that have enveloped this pack. We can let you and your mate live. If you come with us willingly and live under our rules, our roof."

She shrugged her shoulders and pulled out a gun, "Or we can shoot you right here and now."

The pack gasped and Derek had never felt pain like he felt it now. No one dared to move as they watched Scott think about his choices.

His beta looked Araya straight in the eyes and his hand reached forward to touch the gun and then his forehead, a small whine was let slip out between his lips.

"If they get to live, Isaac too," Scott looked desperately at Derek, "Please don't let him die."

The Alpha closed his eyes and nodded, "I won't."

Scott smiled and returned his gaze to Araya.

"End it."

Araya sighs like the answer saddens her and she crooks her gun, clicks the safety off and points it at Scott's forehead, the teen not even flinching.

"Some ends are beginnings Scott," she says and pulls the trigger.

" _Oh how I wish I had chosen differently."_

 **A/N.  
Yes, I am a very cruel person. This just seemed like the place to end it. Don't worry; there will be a sequel when I have time, hopefully soon.  
I want to thank every person that have followed, favorited and reviewed and for sticking with me on this piece of work, I hope you will like the sequel too.**

 **If people are interested, I want to write a story, only flash back, from this one, mainly of Isaac and Scott when they were humans and about Scott's fathers abuse.**


End file.
